Chosen
by XX0Jessie0XX
Summary: Sequel to Marked but can be read as a stand alone (though not recommended). After a few strange events that result in Derek and Stiles becoming mates, Stiles' body starts to go through a few strange changes. Will Stiles and Derek be able to work out the situation they have gotten themselves into? Alpha/Omega dynamics (Not a mpreg but the sequel of this will be)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles hadn't seen Derek in weeks. He didn't have the sourwolfs number nor did he know if it was his place to call. Derek had been... Avoiding him.

It was subtle, of coarse, but it was there. He noticed how during their last pack meeting, Derek's body couldn't sit still. He was either sitting, bouncing his knee up and down or pacing the room avoiding Stiles' gaze.

And Stiles? He was beyond confused. This wolf talked about how "He was Stiles' mate" and "Could never look at anyone else ever again" but where was he? Stiles tried to let it slide. Maybe Derek would man up and talk to him first.

It wasn't until Stiles had a conversation with Lydia and Allison that Stiles realized he need to make the first move.

"You haven't _what_?" Lydia asked almost chocking on the big sip of Diet Coke she had just taken in. Allison and her both stared with looks of horror on their face.

"You haven't spoken in almost an entire month?" Allison asked for Lydia who kept the intense stare. The librarian shot them a look at the sudden increase in volume.

"A month isn't really that long." Stiles protested. Lydia rolled her eyes. Stiles didn't see what the big deal was. He hadn't spoken to may people in over a month. Like the one kid who brought donuts into History a while back. What was his name again?

"One month is a very long time Stiles. Its enough time for Jackson to be back and attending school with his new mate." Lydia whispered not wanting to upset the lady behind the desk. She could be the devil reincarnated sometimes.

Oh, right. Stiles had forgotten about Jackson. After he left Stiles alone with the sex-crazed werewolf (which he was still made at Jackson for doing), he apparently took Stiles up on the offer to go to the strip club. Only, on his way over there, he ran into Danny. And, he not having a mate plus waited too long after the matting moon equils... Jackson just claimed him then and there.

That would suck. At least Derek had the courtesy of claiming him in a bed.

But now, less then a month later, Jackson and Danny were a couple.

"Come one, that's... Danny." Stiles groaned. He didn't want to have this conversation with either of them at the moment. Actually, he wanted to get back to doing his English paper.

"So what? Danny is happy with Jackson. You should be happy with Derek." Allison reached across the table and put her hands over his. Her hands were cold and sent an odd shiver up his spine. Like they weren't meant to be there. He had to restrain from pulling away.

"Go talk to him." She told him and he nodded. Lydia then shot him a look that could kill, but Stiles dodged it as he jogged out of the library.

* * *

But yet, here Derek was, avoiding Stiles. It was another pack meeting. This time Jackson and Danny were there. Derek gave Jackson permission to be apart of the pack and now Danny knows... Everything.

"Spring break is soon and I was thinking of going back to London for the week. Would you want to come with?" Jackson was in the middle of proposing his idea to Danny. Danny's face turned fifty shades of red before he nodded his head, refusing to look anyone else in the eye. Stiles took note of the pained expression Derek had on his face. It mimicked his own.

He was happy for them, he really was. But, he wanted that happiness. He shouldn't envy what another couple had but that was what bothered Stiles. Derek and him weren't even a couple. And Stiles sure as hell wanted to be one. So what was the hold up?

Right. The fact Derek refuses to speak to him.

The meeting ended not soon after Scott had resorted to- "_Nice weather we're having, huh?_" after Jackson and Danny started having a make out session in the corner of the room. Derek started corralling the pack to leave.

"Derek." Stiles was the last one left after the rest of the pack emptied out of the apartment. Stiles stayed because he decided it was time to settle the unwanted tension between the two. He would take Lydia and Allison's word and hope this goes well. "Can we talk?"

Derek's eyes locked with Stiles' for the first time in what seemed like eternity. He missed looking at Derek. Really looking at him and noticing his features: The expressions Derek make when he's thinking and how his eyebrows knitted together. How his jaw gets tight whenever he is might be biting the inside of his mouth and in the process his jaw going forward slightly. How his eye soften when he looks at Stiles. How his nostrils flare when he can smell the subtle hint of arousal on the boy. The barely noticeable flash of red in his eyes before he blinks it away, covering it with a fake facade the he thinks will convince Stiles otherwise.

"About what?" Derek replied. The tone Derek used made it sound like it wasn't a question at all. Like he was answering an unasked question that wasn't meant to have an answer.

"Uh, you know. The thing." Stiles needed to be direct, otherwise this conversation would be going nowhere. But he couldn't seem to quite ask what he wanted to...

"The thing?" Derek asked after a few seconds to fill the awkward sound of the stairs creaking from neighbors moving about. Did Derek even have neighbors?

"Yep." Stiles popped the P and Derek widened his eyes in slight surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting Stiles to be so... Well, Stiles today. "That thing. About us. And the mating. That one"

"There's nothing to talk about." Derek was about to turn around and brush Stiles off like there was truly nothing to talk about, but Stiles reached out and grabbed his arm. Jesus, it was like grabbing granite!

Derek immediately snacked his arm away and his eyes flashed red. His hands were fists next to his side and his body visibly shaking.

"Leave." Derek's voice was deep and intimidating but Stiles held his ground.

"No. Derek, we need to talk. We haven't talked since, well, the.. Uh, other thing. The thing I know you are aware of. The sex, yeah. I said it. Just, please... Please listen to me-"

"I don't want to hurt you." Stiles was taken back by Derek's comment. He couldn't take his eyes away. Was he serious? Derek was afraid of hurting Stiles?

"You won't hurt me." Stiles knew Derek wouldn't hurt him but the fact Derek was worried about him... It made Stiles happy. Derek was being all weird because he himself was afraid of getting hurt.

"Yes I will, Stiles. You don't know me-" Derek's eyes remained locked with Stiles'. His eyes had softened from before but something was buried underneath them. Something Derek was trying to hide.

Anger rose inside of Stiles. _He_ didn't know _Derek_?

"Bullshit." Stiles let out a small laugh. "You haven't hurt me yet and I have saved your ass on multiple occasions. Remember when you had me ALMOST chop off your arm? Because I do. And I was petrified then. Hell, I still am now. There was also that time when the Kanima paralyzed you and I had to spend hours in the water holding you up? Jesus, you weighed a ton. Ha, Remember when Matt paralyzed both of us? I do. And I wouldn't think for a split second that you would hurt me. That's the last thing on my mind. I'm just surprised you even choose me."

Derek didn't say anything at first. He stood there staring at Stiles. Watching him. He knew Stiles wasn't lying because of his voice. Derek would be able to hear if Stiles was lying but he made sure that even if his hand were shaking from his nervousness, his voice was not. Stiles kept talking.

"Sorry, okay? I haven't exactly told you anything and I guess that my fault, but... I-I like you." Stiles sighed. Those words were weighing down on him. It felt amazing to say them out loud. "Yep. That's it. So, I guess I'll go now. Thanks for putting up with me for these past few weeks. If you don't wanna see me, I get it. I'll see myself out."

Stiles was suddenly over come by sadness. He had been rejected many times by numerous girls but this was completely different. This was his first time giving his body to someone and having them reject it. He might not of been consciously giving 110% into this "relationship" (If you can call it that) but he was trying too. He wanted to. He wanted someone to be able to call his.

He swallowed hard and turned to face the door.

_Stiles, you are a man who will not cry. Will not cry. Will NOT cry. Ha, If you're dad could see you right now... Then again he would probably kill Derek so best if he didn't see you right now._

Stiles could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. But before he could dwell too much on that, Derek's mouth was on his. Stiles breath was completely taken away. His eyes were wide and his body tight. He did know what to do. He stood there as Derek held his place. One hand wrapped around his wrist and the other around his cheek. His hands were big and slightly sweaty. They were shaking. But the felt so right. When Allison had touched him when they were in the library, it felt wrong. But this, this felt _perfect_.

Derek pulled back and rested his head into Stiles neck. Stiles was pushed back against the door to support the sudden weight of Derek leaning on him.

"Don't" Derek mumbled. Don't? What was this crazywolf thinking? "It's my fault. I'm pushing you into this. You don't need to make things up-"

"Am I making this up? Am I making up everything that has happened between us? All of the pain, heartbreak, grief, anger... Love? No. I am not." Stiles could laugh. Laugh at everything he had been through compared to a normal teenage boy. But he didn't want to be normal.

Derek rubbed his head into Stiles as he took a deep breath. "Friday. I'll pick you up Friday and take you somewhere."

"Ha, like a date or something?" Stiles voice came out a little shakier than he would have liked. There was no way Derek was thinking a date.

"Exactly like a date."

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Lydia." Stiles was freaking out. He DIDN'T know what to do. He had been on one or two dates but this... This was the colossal of all dates.

Was it possible to have a heart attach? Probably.

And the worst part? Today was Tuesday. He had three more fucking days until he saw Derek again. He couldn't even sit still now, He didn't know how he was going to handle Friday. One weird coincidence was Friday was the next full moon. Stiles meant to ask Deaton if he should be aware of anything now that they are mates...

He'll do it later.

"Calm down. Just don't think too much about. You have already had sex with him so whats the big deal?" Stiles froze. Lydia kept walking for a moment then noticed he had stopped. "What? Did you think I didn't know? Allison tells me whatever Scott tells her. Hurry up or you going to be late." She turned on her heals and walked into school like life was normal. Like there wasn't a single care in the world.

He wondered sometimes if she was happy jumping from guy to guy. The last stable boyfriend she had was Jackson and there was the time when she kissed him.

She was. He could tell by the way she walked away from him right now. She didn't look back, only focused on the future.

That's what he should be doing right now but he was caught up thinking about the past. He still can't talk to Scott about whats going on right now. He really needed to talk to Deaton.

He signed a long sigh and took off into the building.

* * *

The day went by painfully slow. He had a test which he was confident that he failed. Only because the entire time he couldn't think about World War two, instead he was wondering if Derek would have sex with him Friday. Just thinking about Derek holding him in a tight embrace. His skin burning hot against Stiles'. He would lean down to suck on his nipples. Stiles wouldn't be able to control his voice and Derek would lean down and whisper _Shhhh, your dad has off tonight _into his ear. The word would hang in the air and Stiles couldn't take the waiting anymore. Stiles would beg for it and Derek would comply, giving Stiles exactly what he wants. Derek would call Stiles' name over and over until it sounded like a scream.

_Stilinski... Stiles! _Stiles moaned at the thought of hearing his name being calling from Derek's mouth. That god given mouth.

"STILES!" Stiles snapped up in his seat. All eyes were on him. He fell asleep in the middle of a test. Scott looked mortified and Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had a fucking hard on. He wiped away a little drool that had fall from the corner of his mouth.

"Can I go to the nurse?" Stiles asked. He was practically running out of the room in embarrassment. This would be the second time he had to run out of the class room because of Derek. Stiles decided to take the rest of the day off and visit Deaton.

Stiles took the long way to the vets office and looked at the woods. They were always so calm and mysterious. Always hiding what could lie inside rather it be for the better or worse. Stiles grip tightened on the wheel. Focus.

He had to think. Derek would be taking him somewhere in less then four days and for all Stiles knows it could be his own grave. He just couldn't sake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe he missed a key point in something that Deaton mentioned, or lack to mention.

Stiles parked and took a deep breath before walking into the clinic.

"Stiles? What can I help you with?" He asked. Stiles played with his hands for a few seconds before leaning on the counter and looking at the veterinarian.

"Give it to me strait, Doc. I need to know if there is anything else you can tell me about the bite?" Stiles asking looking at his hands.

"Well," Deaton cleared his throat, "Yes, actually." Stiles head shot up. "It depends on what type of wolf bite you. If it was an Omega, you would have turned into a werewolf on the mating moon. So that is not a possibility. If it was a Beta, then you are fine. Nothing else will happen to you."

"And an Alpha?" Stiles asked with a shaky voice. Deatons eyes shot up and his head moved slightly to the right.

"An Alpha is the leader of Werewolves, as you know. If an Alpha chose you as its mate, your body would have to accommodate its needs." Deaton spoke slowly as if to let the words sink in.

"What kind of needs?" Stiles asked. He could feel tension building in the room.

"Sexual ones." Deaton hesitated to continue but did so at the slightly confused look that stayed on Stiles' face. "If you were a Beta, it would be to accommodate a child. But because you are a human male, there will not be a pregnancy. But, you're body will change as if there was one." Stiles' face dropped.

"And that means..." Stiles let his words hang in the air like the awkwardness that was beginning to surround them.

"That means somethings like self-lubrication and breast milk. It would be best to avoid the werewolf that marked you." Stiles could feel the blood draining from his face.

"And when would this take place?" He didn't want to hear the answer but he already knew it.

"On the next full moon, this Friday night."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was rather short but the next one will compensate :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

Derek needed to talk to Deaton. He drove to the clinic and waited outside in his car. He watched as Stiles ran out of the building muttering words about a stupid Alpha? Derek couldn't hear the words exactly but he couldn't be talking about Derek, right?

Derek got out of his car and walked into the Vets office. Deaton was still at the counter turned towards the door. He gave a small smile.

"I knew you'd be here not long after Stiles." Deaton told Derek. "It's you, isn't it?" Derek knew what Deaton was talking about with out even having to say.

"I need to know how to control it." Derek felt stupid having to ask something like this when he is a pure blood and raised by werewolves his whole life. Now, he had to ask the local pet doctor about how to suppress the wolf and hide who he truly is. This was something one should ask their parents.

"Controlling it won't be easy. You need to learn what the trigger is that causes _him_ to come out." Derek put his hands into fists. He could still smell Stiles' body as if it was still in the room. His scent had changed slightly. It was more addictive and more alluring than before. How was that possible?

"I know what it is..." Derek closed his eyes. The scent was all around him, engulfing him, tempting him.

"If it's the boy, then stay away. Derek, have you been losing control around Stiles specifically?" Deaton asked with worry showing on his face.

"Yes." Derek answered half heartily. He had also been losing the ability to shift. He couldn't change unless he thought of Stiles. It was like his entire wolf was controlled by Stiles himself. He was no longer able to conceal his hidden (or not so hidden) desires for the boy. He regretted following Stiles to Scott's that one night. He had let his other half take control once he saw Jackson with Stiles and he had to fight to get it back.

He was never in a situation where he had to fight his counterpart over his own body. There were times when he didn't want to change but was forced too and allowed it to happen, but there had never been a time when both Derek's wanted to be out. And the wolf won.

That terrified Derek. Stiles could easily see through Derek's shield that he had spent so long building. And Derek wanted that. He wanted to have someone to tell these things too, but a high school boy? Stiles' biggest problems should be weather or not some girl loves him. Not if a werewolf just mated with him.

And that was another thing- Stiles was now Derek's mate. He knew Stiles didn't know what that meant to a werewolf but Derek shouldn't have marked him. He needed more time to think.

"You have until Friday to learn to restrain _him_. Friday is when the effects of the previous moon take place. It would be wise to avoid Stiles until both of you feel comfortable to see each other again."

"Thanks." Derek gave him one last nod before walking back to his car thinking about what exactly he was going to do.

* * *

**Back to Stiles' POV**

Maybe this was like beauty and the beast. Or something from a fairy tale. Because right now, Stiles didn't know what was going to happen. He was pacing his room waiting for the clock to strike six. So would this make him Cinderella? But he was an only child so maybe he was Aurora who needed a prince charming to wake him up.

Actually, he was Cinderella with the whole_ Does the shoe fit?_ thing. Derek's teeth had been a match after all.

Wait, he wasn't a girl! He could be like Aladdin! But then that would make Derek Princess Jasmine. Stiles laughed at the thought.

Seems like Stiles would just stick with Bell. He did love to read and Derek could occasionally resemble a beast. At least, that's what Stiles used to think. Lately, he didn't know what Derek was to him.

They certainly were past the point of friendship but they weren't dating. But this was a date? Derek had said so himself. But if this was a date then should he dress up? Where was Derek taking him? Was it dinner? What if it was a fancy restaurant? He needed to have Derek's number to be able to text him these sort of questions!

Stiles walked down stairs ten minuets before Derek was meant to arrive to talk to his father. He didn't exactly give his dad a heads up...

His dad was looking through the paper with a basketball game on. Stiles didn't see what teams were playing before it switched to commercial. His dad noticed he was in the room and muted the TV.

"Hey son. I was just about to call you down. What do you want to do for dinner?" He shifted on the couch putting down the paper.

"Uh, actually. I can't do dinner tonight." Stiles spoke with hesitation in his voice. This talk was going to be harder then the werewolf talk. The Sheriff waited for Stiles to continue. "Actually, Dad. I-I'm... Gay." Stiles voice was extremely shaky but he finally got the words out.

His dad held a strait face and replied, "No you're not. We've talked about this-"

"You denied it. I said 'I could be' remember? Well, I am."

"And this effects dinner how?"

"I-I have a date. W-With a guy." The Sheriffs eyes went wide and he shifted back in his seat. His let out a small sigh before nodding.

"You were serious then." The room grew silent for a minuet before he spoke again. "When?"

"In about five-" Stiles couldn't even finish the sentience before the doorbell rang. His eyes met his dads which where were just as big as Stiles'.

"He's early." The Sheriff said before getting up out of his seat, turning off the television and heading to the door. "Better not keep him waiting."

* * *

Stiles was first to get to the door and threw it open. Derek looked fucking amazing. His hair was gelded back slightly and curved up at the top. He wore a tight black Henley that really showed off his curves in all the right places covered by the same black jacket Stiles had worn. He wore darker jeans that looked tight in the crotch area but nonetheless fucking amazing.

He looked ten times better then Stiles who went with a long sleeve plaid shirt over a black shirt and some jeans. He tried to make his hair look special but failed miserable. He had showered twice in a row and wasted the hot water on the first shower.

He had thought about what Deaton had said but he tried to put it behind him. It was probably something small and like Deaton said, the last time this happened was hundreds of years ago and stories could have changed. Nothing was going to happen tonight and Stiles was sticking with that.

Derek eyes flashed a bright red as he tilted his head in the air smelling. Stiles shot him a questionable look but felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Derek." His dad was now right behind him and Derek's eyes went back to normal. The sheriff leaned down to whisper something to Stiles, "A warning five minutes before wasn't one of your best ideas." Derek obviously heard that and was glaring at Stiles. Stiles avoided his eyes. Stupid werewolf hearing.

"Come on in Derek." The Sheriff walked into the kitchen. Derek walked in and stopped next to Stiles.

"How much did you tell him?" Derek asked gritting his teeth. Come on, this wouldn't be _too_ bad. Would it?

"Oh you know. Just some stuff here and there. He knows about werewolves if that helps?" Derek didn't seemed to be pleased with that answer but walked into the kitchen.

"So Derek, You're a werewolf, right?" His dad walked over to the coffee maker and started brewing a cup.

"Yes Sir. That is correct." Derek responded (Noted he could be polite when he wanted to be).

"And what do you do to make a steady income?" He asked. Stiles knew where this was going...

"I work part time fixing cars in the next town over."

"That's right. We talked about this when you were over for dinner a little while ago. And do you like it?"

"Yes Sir. It pays well and the people who own it were family friends."

"Really? Are they werewolves?" Stiles almost wanted to interrupt his dad for how incredibly rude that just was but Derek spoke too soon.

"No Sir. They are not." Derek kept his nonchalant expression.

"Okay. So you do have relationships with other humans?"

"Yes Sir."

"Have any of them gotten hurt because of that?"

"Yes Sir." A pained expression briefly showed on Derek's face at the question. Derek had been through a lot. Much more then Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and even Allison.

"I see. And in your honest opinion, will anything like that happen to my son?" Derek's eyes met Stiles from across the room.

"No Sir. Not if I'm with him." Stiles tried to hold back the smile that was accompanied by a blush. Derek rarely knew what to say and when to say it but this was one of those perfect times.

"Have him back by midnight." The sheriff spoke while pouring a cup of coffee. "Stiles could I talk with you a second?" Stiles watched as Derek left the room and stood by the door. But Stiles knew it didn't matter how far away Derek walked, the stupid werewolf would still be able to hear him.

"I want you to be safe." His dad began and Stiles tried to tell him he would be but his father continued. "I trust Derek, I do. But I need you to understand that he is accustomed to being alone. It might be hard for him to suddenly be with someone. Also, he is older than you so if at any point you're not read for something and he is pushing it-"

"Dad. I get it. I'll be safe! This is your son remember? The son of the best Sheriff in Beacon Hills." His father cracked a smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Just don't go disappearing on me again." He whispered. He knew that was meant to be a joke, but Stiles could hear the subtle pain in his fathers voice. "And no sex."

Stiles stood gaping in absolute horror at his father comment. One: it was too late and Two: this was his FATHER. He never in a million years would have suspected his father to tall him something like that. Or even say that to anyone. Or even think it. It just wasn't like him at all.

Stiles didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to his father but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

"Wow. Dad, can we not have this conversation. Like, at all." Stiles turned to walk out the door.

He made it to the front porch before his dad turned around again and yelled, "Midnight, Stiles. Not a minuet later!"

Stiles waked back and hopped into the passenger seat of Derek's Camero. Derek gave a small smile and wave to the sheriff before diving off down the street. They sat in silence for a while. Stiles was, for one of the very few times in his life, currently mute. He wasn't sure what he should talk about. He could pull a Scott and talk about the weather. Or he could ask where they were going.

"So, where exactly are we going? I assumed it was going to be dinner because I didn't eat anything, though I should have asked. Also, I need your number. Wait, I mean, if you want me to have it? But I didn't know how to contact you and stuff. I didn't know with tonight being the full moon and all-" Stiles stopped talking. Tonight was the full moon. The full moon where his body was going to go through some changes. Or so Deaton had said. But would that really happen to him? Those books were hundreds of years old and easily could be out of date.

But you never know with Stiles' luck... No. Stiles needed to be optimistic and keep with his original plan that nothing was going to happen.

"Here. Enter your number." Derek reached into him pocket and pulled out his phone. He tossed it to Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek for a minute. "What?" He asked.

"Sorry, nothing. Nothing" He entered his number in Derek's phone and took a quick picture. He contemplated making a weird face but kept it simple with a smile. He entered the name- "THE DARK LORD"

He heard a groan from Derek. "Oh come one. You'll know its me." Stiles looked over to see Derek trying really hard to not smile. Stiles did.

"So where are we going, Sourwolf?" Stiles relaxed in his chair. Derek's car was pretty nice, he had never been inside it. Just seen it from the outside.

"You'll see. And don't call me that." Derek replied hastily.

"Why not?" Stiles asked. Derek was in rare form tonight. His knuckles were almost white from griping the steering wheel so hard. Stiles looked closely and noticed a few beads of sweat around his temple.

"Did you put on cologne?" Derek asked.

"Cologne? Well, I showered twice If that's what you mean?"

"Forget it."

"Okay? Well where are we going?" Derek looked out the window and didn't reply. Guess he was done talking for a bit. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Derek could have been driving to fricken Europe for all Stiles knew because half an hour had past without another word to each other and Stiles watching cattle pass by. He really hoped there was more to the date than just this.

Eventually Derek pulled up to empty pasture. There was a small hill with what looked like a picnic area set up.

"Wait here." Derek said before getting out of the car. He slammed it rather hard.

"Welp. Looks like I'm all by myself on a date with Derek Hale." Stiles mumbled to himself but Derek turned his head to Stiles. Shit, he obviously heard. He looked pissed. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...

If Derek wanted to cancel he should have just said so. He didn't have to do this. Everything that happened between them could be the past if Derek wished it to be. Stiles would eventually get over it.

Stiles closed his eyes. Panic started to arise in him. What if he changed into a full blow werewolf? What if he turned into a woman?! Deaton had said things like fricken breast milk! That was a woman's specialty. What if he changed and Derek sees, then flips out and leaves him?

That was another question weighing on Stiles' mind. Derek could have any woman he wanted. But he chose Stiles Stilinski. A socially awkward, sex crazed, geeky teenager. Unless, that was a turn on for Derek?

A tap on the window made Stiles jump. He muttered a _Jesus_ before Derek opened his car door. "So chivalry isn't dead?" Stiles asked but obviously not getting a reply from the oh so talkative Derek. He only let out a grunt. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

Stiles walked out of the car and followed Derek up the small hill up to the picnic area. There was a typical picnic table set up with a white table cloth over it. There were two candles lit in the center of the table. Derek had prepared steak, mashed potatoes, bread, and green beans on each plate. Stiles smiled.

Derek did all this for him. He went through the trouble of cooking a meal, setting up a place to eat, and preparing it for Stiles.

"Derek... This is..."

"If you don't like it we can go to a restaurant down the road-"

"-Amazing." Stiles went over and sat down at the table. "You did all this for me?" Stiles was blown away by the amount of time Derek had put into this.

"I did this because it was you." Derek replied without hesitation. He sat down across from Stiles. Stiles was staring at him. He could feel his face heating up and he choked back a laugh. This man was adorable.

"You didn't need to do all this." Stiles tentatively reached down and grabbed his knife. He cut into the stake to see it cooked medium rare. He had always had his meat cooked medium to medium well. Its not a big surprise that Derek would cook it rare.

"All what?" Derek asked taking a bite of his food. "Sorry if its over cooked." Derek mumbled and Stiles burst into laughter. Derek had stopped chewing and was looking at him like he was a crazy person.

"I-I... Ha, I-It's f-fine! I'm used to my meat being medium but this looks amazing!" Stiles took a bite. Derek really knew how to cook! It was amazing! Best meat he had tasted in a long time.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I should have asked how you like it cooked. I-I didn't think-" Derek looked down at his plate. Derek was acting really weird. First he was all made and now he was stuttering? Something was wrong. The mad Derek was more characteristic of the actual Derek than the nervous Derek.

"Is everything okay? You seem, off?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah. Just, the full moons tonight and I wasn't thinking when I asked you out on _tonight_. Normally I'm fine but somethings causing my wolf to react. There's this _smell. _I can't describe what it smells like but it's there. I think it might have to do with you." Derek told Stiles. His eyes had now wondered to Stiles'.

"Me?!" Stiles thought about what Deaton had said. Was this apart of it?

"Yes, you! And I can't control him, Stiles. I have been trying so hard, but I-I can't!" Stiles was worried. He leaned closer and looked at Derek. He noticed things in the light he hadn't before. Derek look beyond tiered. He looked _exhausted- _Mentally and physically. His face was heavy and pale. His eyes, now starting to form dark purple marks under them, lacked the color they normally had. He looked like he was near his breaking point.

Stiles got up and walked to Derek's side of the table. "Derek. I'm here. I know you will be able to regain control because your Derek. The Derek that has save my life on multiple occasions." He leaned down until Derek's lips met him. He wanted to give Derek a soft, gentile kiss, however, Derek had something else in mind.

Derek reached around and grabbed the back of Stiles head pulling him closer. Without so much as a warning, Derek's tongue was already exploring every nook and cranny of Stiles' mouth. Stiles could feel himself being hard at the sudden force Derek was showing but something else happened. Stiles immediately jumped back.

"Fuck..." He whispered. "I-I'll Be right back." And he took off to the nearest bathroom. There was a small house that had a "Women" and "Men" sign labeled on two side doors. He ran into the door labeled "Men" as fast as he could. He ran into the handicap stall and looked into the mirror. His face had gone pale, like Derek's. In fact, he closely resembled the way Derek looked.

He threw off his boxers and jeans as fast as he could. He tripped over his feet as he walked over to lean on the wall. He could feel something dripping out of him. He put two fingers down to his hole and pushed in. He could feel something coming out and falling down his legs. He let out a moan and pushed his fingers deeper. It was like his ass was opening up and accepting these fingers. He wanted so much more...

But, fuck, Derek was outside waiting for him, probably wondering what the hell just happened. Stiles shivered as he took out his fingers. He looked at them to see they were covered in a clear liquid. He separated his fingers and brought them back together examining the substance. What was this?

"Why the fuck is there a clear liquid coming out of my ass?" Stiles whispered in horror.

_"That might means somethings like self-lubrication and breast milk. But I'm not positive. This hasn't happened in hundreds of years. It would be best to avoid the werewolf that marked you."_

Shit. He hated when Deaton was right.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not happening. Not right now of all times?! Derek, with his freaky superhuman hearing, was sure to know what Stiles was up to. It was just a matter of time before-

The door opened. "Stiles?" It was Derek. Stiles' heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn't think. He needed- needed... Needed what?! He couldn't trust his mouth right now, a moan could easily escape if he moved. His body felt like it was on fire.

He should have listened to Deaton and stayed away from Derek. His body was even reacting to the sound of Derek's voice. The way he said Stiles' name so strongly and _passionately_ made Stiles' cock jump. And dear God did he want this. But not like this, exactly. He wanted Derek because it would mean Derek would want him back. Doing things the way they were doing them, it was rushed. Not true love. Just- Sex.

Stiles wanted a relationship, like Jackson and Danny. They could show PDA all day because they were out to everyone and could _control_ it. Control seemed to be a key word lately.

"Stiles? Open the door." Derek commanded. His voice sent shivers down Stiles' spin. That rough tone he was using, the heaviness of his voice, the shortness of it, they were all signs that he should not open the door.

"D-Der-rek. I-I c-can't-t." Stiles didn't trust his mouth. He shouldn't have opened it in the first place because next thing he knew it was being knocked against the wall hard.

"Put your clothes on. We are leaving. Now." Derek threw Stiles' jeans at him that were laying on the floor. And he was gone. Stiles turned to see the stall door closing and hear the outside door following it.

Stile leaned down and still felt the warm liquid drip down his legs. He sighed. Of all nights, it_ had_ to be tonight? This was the first (and probably last) date they would have together... Derek seemed pissed.

He gingerly walked out of the bathroom. He felt so weird. His boxers were starting to get soaked and he felt... Tight, like his clothes were way too tight. But not just his pants, his shirt also. It was uncomfortable. He wanted them off. He walked over to Derek's car and took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked leaned against the side of his car. Stiles' was starting to get out of breath. He opened the door and sank into the passengers seat. Derek followed. He wanted his pants off. They were beyond annoying. And they itched. He was shifting in his seat. The soft fabric that he had love so much earlier was making him very angry, it brushed his back in all the wrong places. He didn't know what was going on with him right now but he was getting frustrated.

"Itches!" Stiles yelled at Derek. His eyes went wide at Stiles' sudden out burst. "Everything itches Derek! Fucking Everything! I want these fucking pants off and Jesus, Derek, I can't take it-"

He lost the ability to think logical thoughts as he looked down to see Derek sucking on his nipple. This was _very_ new. He didn't get to enjoy the sight for too long before his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head. All he could think about was Derek's hot mouth sucking and biting him. His tongue, that amazing heavenly gift, was pushing against his tender bud. Controlling his voice wasn't even a thought in his mind as he just bluntly moaned. He could feel Derek humming against him.

The skilled flicks that Derek's tongue maneuvered around Stiles' swollen nipple was sending him beyond logical lands. He could feel a pool of arousal growing in him as Derek sucked harder. Stiles knew that Derek could easily smell the arousal flowing off of the younger of the two. He could hear and feel very low moans coming from Derek. Stiles felt Derek's rough hands grab his side and play with the other nipple.

Along with that sudden pool of lust, something else was there. Something different than before...

"D-De-rek. S-Stop. S-Something's w-wrong." Stiles tried to pull Derek off but he looked down to see two blood red glowing eyes staring back at him. Derek looked like he was loosing himself. He bit down on Stiles' chest again causing Stiles to cry out in painful pleasure.

He saw stars as he felt Derek suddenly suck his nipple hard. He tried again to push Derek's head back but his efforts were futile. Derek was completely engulfed in Stiles. He was sucking Stiles' chest like he was expecting something to come out...

"What the fuck!" Stiles yell pushing Derek off of him with all strength he could muster. Derek growled while his eyes faded slightly from their threatening blood red to a calm and collective red.

He looked at his chest in disbelief. He actually had milk coming out of him. Milk. He shifted his eyes to make sure he still had a penis.

Good.

He looked over at Derek. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Stiles yelled. Derek huffed in annoyance and started the car.

"I can smell you." Derek was probably doing 80 on a 40 MPH road.

"So? I can smell you right now too?" And he did. Stiles took a deep breath and was surprised at what he picked up. He could smell the usual sent he got off of Derek- Wood, aftershave, mint, and a slight musk-type smell. But there were other things he also picked up that he hadn't before. He could literally _smell _Derek's want. He could smell the lust and need that flowed off of Derek's body.

"No. Not your usual smell. I looked over at you and I just needed to- to milk you. I needed to taste you. I-I can't control it- Him. He wants out. Stiles, I-I can't be near you right now. This was a bad idea. I'm taking you home-"

"NO." Stiles shifted in his seat to look at Derek. "Don't take me home. I can't let my dad see me like this! I'll call him and tell him I'm staying at Scott's. Please Derek. Don't leave me like this." Stiles begged.

His begging was cut short by the sound of sirens.

He could feel his heart sink. No. No. No. His dad had off tonight, right? Stiles reached down and threw on his shirt. He looked over at Derek who looked like he was going to kill someone. He slowed down and pulled the car off to the side of the road.

Stiles' heart was pounding in his chest. He knew Derek could hear it but that didn't make it stop. What were they to do? Stiles would be mortified if his dad saw him like this...

He waited for the inevitable fate of seeing his father's shocked face. Derek rolled down the window as the dark shadow approached.

"License and Registration." Parrish. It was Parrish. Stiles gave a heavy sigh thanking God that he didn't have to explain this to his father. "Stiles?" He heard Parrish ask.

"Uh.. Hey, Deputy Parrish. How are you doing tonight?" Stiles asked. This conversation was taking a turn for a little weird.

"Fine. May I ask what exactly you are doing here?" Parrish asked watching Derek search for his registration. He should keep his things more organized. Derek, as if reading Stiles' mind, shot him a look.

"Oh. You know..." Stiles let the sentence hang in the air.

"Does Sheriff know where you are?" Parrish asked grabbing the papers from Derek. He looked him over, comparing Derek to his licences picture.

"Yeah. He does." Stiles replied with a sigh. He didn't want to have to explain this to Parrish...

"So you wouldn't mind if I called him?" Parrish asked. Derek and Stiles both noticeably stiffened.

"No! Wait, Yes! I would mind! Don't do that. Come one, please?" Stiles tried to put on a puppy dog face but Derek let out a sigh at how it failed miserable. Parrish reached for his phone.

"We're on a date." Derek told Parrish whose jaw dropped in surprise.

"You two?" He asked in utter surprise. Derek answered before Stiles.

"Yes. And sorry for my speeding, officer. I was in a hurry to get home so I could fuck him into tomorrow. You don't mind if I do that right? Or are you going to stop me?" Stiles was completely lost.

What. Did. Derek. Just. Say? Derek didn't even let Parrish reply before diving off back onto the main road at 80 MPH.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Derek was mentally cursing himself right now. He could hear Stiles talking to his father outside while he paced his apartment. Derek wanted to break something. Maybe something small...

He was over flowing with, with- emotions. Every emotion was threatening to take over. He was about to cross the breaking point, the line of no return.

Stiles' body was clearly going through changes, as was Derek's. But what changes? Derek felt like he was loosing himself all over again. It was like he himself was in high school and was trying to learn how to control himself around his crush. But it was never this bad. He was never afraid of truly killing anyone else because he couldn't keep the beast at bay.

And that terrified him. Never, ever in his entire life had he ever thought about listening to someone's blood running through their veins and the heart that pumps it. This was completely different than any connection he has ever had with anyone else.

This was the first time that he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the door close. "You alright?" Stiles asked. Derek felt anger boiling up throughout him.

"Stiles, don't ask me that. You know I'm not. You know I can't do this. I can't-" Derek was trying to contain himself. No one had ever seen him this vulnerable. He had never _allowed_ anyone to see him like this.

"Yes, you can. Just let go Derek." Stiles voice was the steadiest it's been in a long time. "I think this will help. Just let yourself loose control. I can take it. I think that doing this will let you regain yourself. I trust you."

* * *

**Back to Stiles POV**

Derek was on him faster than ever before. Stiles was surprised by the confidence he had in himself, when internally, he was freaking out. He wanted Derek to be Derek again, because for the last two months- he wasn't himself.

He wanted _his_ sourwolf back. The big bad wolf who always put up a tough guy act in front of others. The Derek who had saved him from Peter and other beasts that had attached Beacon Hills. The Derek that was with him now? This was only a shadow of the true Derek. He was willing to take this risk.

He felt the soft texture of Derek's lips on his and he was pushed back onto a mattress. When had they gone into Derek's room? He watched as Derek eyes shifted back to the dark red that send shivers up Stiles spin in both excitement and fear. Not fear of death, fear of rejection. Derek's wolf could reject him at any point. Stiles wouldn't be able to face him again if that happened.

He watched as Derek undressed. He felt like he should have been throwing money at Derek (thought he knew that was not the most appropriate thing to do at the moment, so he didn't). This man was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Not a fake beauty, that he sometimes saw in women and men, but an authentic attractiveness that wasn't there before. He wanted Derek, all of him.

He wanted Derek and everything Derek could give him.

He watched as Derek threw his shirt to the floor along with his pants, forgotten them minuet they hit the cold ground. He resumed his position above Stiles and looked into his eyes.

"Mine..." Derek whispered before clashing their lips together. He was soft, at first. But as time went on, the kiss grew hungrier. He could hear silent growls the wolf wanted to release.

"Derek, will you knot me like before? Will you stick you big, pulsing knot into my ass?" He asked feeling the body above him starting to shake. Derek didn't reply at fist. He just kept sucking his neck and biting, leaving marks Stiles knew would be visible for all of Beacon Hills to see. But he couldn't stop now. In fact, it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Don't say things like that to me." Derek mumbled.

"Why? You keep... doing all this... floor play... just get to... the... good part." Stiles replied words coming out in slow pants. It was like his mind had switched to a different setting in less than a second. His whole body got the same sensation it had before, nothing felt right. He tried to shake off his clothes.

"What are you doing?" He heard Derek ask and he helped Stiles work up his shirt and fell the warm muscles of the younger mans back.

"I-Itches!" Stiles continued to attempt and shake off his clothes. Derek actually laughed, full on toothy grin kind of laugh. "What's so funny?" He would feel offended if his mind wasn't so clouded with lust.

"You're very unattractive like that." Stiles nearly slapped Derek.

"Who the hell gave you the right to say I was unattractive?!" Furry was beginning to boil up in Stiles. "I work very hard for this body and it's _not _to please you! I am independent and don't need-" His words were cut short by Derek's soft mouth. Their lips moved in sync until Derek grew tiered of the PG-13 kiss. He moved his free hand up over Stiles' nipple and squeezed.

Stiles let out a cry. Derek took this as a perfect opportunity to shove his tongue into the younger man's throat. Stiles loved the feeling of Derek being in control. He loved how Derek knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He loved that fucking amazing tongue Derek had and would never doubt its ability to turn Stiles on every time.

"D-Don't." Stiles stuttered and Derek left his mouth and attacked his nipple again. He was NOT going to have a repeat of what happened in Derek's car. Not today, not ever.

"Why? Your body is changing for me, isn't it? It wasn't to produce a milk approved by an Alpha, y_our_ Alpha. Your body is changing for _me_, Stiles." Derek sucked unpredictably hard on Stiles' chest, expecting something- anything to come out. Stiles whole by felt like it was on fire. His back arched off the bed and a cry broke from his lips. A tingling sensation hit him as his heart rate increased. "Good boy... _My_ good mate..." Derek was mumbling as he continued to suck on Stiles.

By this point, Stiles had already had enough. Derek kept sucking and whispering words about Stiles' body being his and his alone. This drove him over the edge. His whole body pushed into Derek's as he felt a warm liquid erupt onto his and Derek's chest. His breathing slowed down but his eye's went wide. Derek pulled away and gazed into them.

"You came untouched?" Derek kissed down Stiles' chest, licking up any evidence of what just happened. "And you're still hard? This isn't enough to satisfy you... You're body's changing for me... Look at how your hole is leaking." Stiles cried out as Derek pushed a finger into him. He was extremely sensitive after having just released. He looked down into Derek's red eyes to see them staring at him. He watched as Derek pushed his finger into him and clear liquid flow out. His heart speed up. "Your body is stretching out all by itself. You look so fucking sexy like this..."

Stiles moaned when he heard his name coming from Derek's mouth. His hips were now meeting Derek's shallow thrusts with twice the force the wolf was giving him. He wanted so much more. He could feel every cell in his body craving Derek. Not just Derek- the wolf also. He wanted to be Derek's mate. Something inside him was begging to have Derek take him and knot him again. He wanted to be the trophy Derek bragged about to others.

"D-Derek... Fuck me... Like this... Fill me with your pups... Breed me..." Stiles could feel his face light up in embarrassment. He was horrified at the words coming out of his mouth but he no longer had any control. He had given everything to Derek.

The minuet the words of being bread were mentioned, Derek snapped. He didn't hesitate to remove his fingers painfully fast, making Stiles feel empty. The feeling didn't last long before Derek something bigger thrust into Stiles without warning. Stiles pushed his hips up to feel Derek twitch inside him causing Stiles to get that slight friction he needed to make him spiral out of logic thoughts, again. Stiles vision blurred as he climaxed for the second time that night.

He only realized he had blacked out when his eyes opened to see Derek's blue. Since when did Derek have blue eyes?

"Stiles? Stiles!" Derek looked scared. There were _very _few times when Stiles could say he saw the werewolf scared- this was one of them. Stiles put on a small smile.

"Why'd you stop?" Stiles asked pushing against Derek to show him he was far from being done. Derek's eyes remained blue but his face softened. He stepped back off of Stiles and over to the door. He stepped outside without another word.

Stiles nearly cried. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as his heart sank. "D-Der? You're leaving me? I-I'm sorry, I'm fine now. Please don't leave me like this. I-" Derek came back into view with a pained expression and something in his hands. He jumped back onto the bed wrapping that something around Stiles. Derek pressed his forehead to Stiles. His fingers wiped away the tears that fell down.

"I'm not leaving. You smelled too much like other people, not enough like me. I got you my shirt." Derek guided Stiles' arms into the sleeves. He looked down at the open shirt. He didn't know Derek owned anything except his usually black colors. It was big on Stiles but it smelled like Derek, a sent Stiles' would gladly smell like.

"I feel like an idiot now." Stiles sighed, wanting to crawl into a hole. He seamed to be really failing at this "Mate" thing...

Derek laughed a little before kissing Stiles neck. He started placing soft, gentle kisses at first (but like everything that Derek does...) those kisses turned into hungry, lustful bites. Stiles was moaning as he felt the familiar sensation of a heat returning and his body craving the werewolf.

Derek apparently picked up on this and looked at Stiles. "Don't black out on me again." Derek warned before he pushed into Stiles. Stiles let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around Derek. The sleeves were too long and made it so Stiles couldn't grab at Derek's back, but Derek was definitely leaving marks on Stiles'. Once Derek was all in, he pulled back and kissed Stiles.

Stiles eagerly replied and with in minuets Stiles couldn't tell whose voice was the one moaning. Whose voice was the one yelling out words of breeding.

"Gonna fill you with my cum, breed you with my pups. You're going to look so good having our children in your belly..." That was Derek. No doubt. But Stiles found himself replying-

"Yes, Derek! Do it! I wan't to have your cubs!" Stiles and Derek became a mess. Stiles heart beat was through the roof and for the first time, he could hear Derek's. It was the same speed as Stiles' but he could hear it as if it was his own. His breath hitched as he gripped at Derek's back. He pressed his back into Derek's chest as he came.

He could feel tears falling down the side of his face as he felt a swelling inside of him. He knew that felling...

"Yes, fucking knot me!" Stiles screamed as Derek pushed deep into Stiles, resting against his prostate. Derek's body tensed as Stiles could feel the warmth flooding his body. This was completely different that anything they had done before. His entire body felt satisfied.

Derek kept making small thrusts into Stiles, ridding out his orgasm.

"I-I can't take anymore Derek!" Stiles panted into Derek ear. He was still growing and Stiles had forgotten the feeling of being so full. Derek pulled pack, tugging at Stiles' sore rim. "No no no no..." Stiles grabbed Derek's arms. Derek gave him a slight worried expression. He might have thought Stiles grabbed him because it was painful having Derek pull at him while he's three times his normal size, but in reality, Stiles was afraid the wolf was leaving.

He didn't want Derek to ever walk out on him like he just did. He never wanted to see that again. It was like his world was being crush and it opened up Stiles' eyes to how much he needed Derek.

"Stop thinking... Go to bed..." Derek turned them both so you couldn't tell where Derek's boys stopped and Stiles' started. One would not be able to tell them apart. They were connected. Derek pushed into Stiles again and Stiles looked down.

"What the hell, Derek! How much do you cum?" Stiles asked in frustration. He had a slight bulge forming in his lower stomach and could feel Derek _still _emptying out into him. Last time Derek had said it was because it was the mating moon but now he knew that was bull shit.

Derek only grunted a reply- which he was doing all too often now- before closing his eyes whispering something Stiles' couldn't hear. He thought it might have been _I love you_ but Derek was asleep before he could ask. _  
_

The last conscious thought Stiles has was the warm feeling of being in Derek embrace.

* * *

Sooo, Opinions? Also, there will be a new character introduced in the next chapter. He is one I made up and there only for the purpose of a plot. If anyone doesn't like that, let me know please?!

Also, if you are wondering why there's a switch to Derek's POV its because I wanted to show you what Derek was thinking and going through. Also how hard this was for him to hold back. I didn't want you to think he was pushing Stiles into this, which he ISN'T.

Okay, I'm done talking ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles awoke to a knocking sound. Who was knocking on his door at this time of morning? He shifted in his bed only to feel the warmth of another person. Stiles rubbed his eyes open to see Derek Hale staring at him.

This was definitely a great way to start off a morning. He pushed himself into Derek's chest lightly before he heard that same knock. Derek went to pull back slightly when Stiles shivered. Derek looked down at where they were still connected.

"You should stop doing that..." Stiles whispered. Derek didn't reply. He slowly pulled out causing Stiles to feel shivers throughout his body. Once Derek was out, he went over to the floor and put on his discarded jeans.

"Stay in bed. I'll be back." Derek walked out the door. Stiles stretched and pushed his face into a pillow. It smelt like Derek. Stiles couldn't help but smile at this. He loved waking up next to Derek. But one thing he wasn't good at was listening. He slowly sat up, feeling beyond sore in his lower back, and stepped out of bed.

He could feel Derek's cum dripping down his legs. He laughed slightly, loving the feeling. He slid his boxers, not bothering to clean up. Derek was probably in the kitchen by now. Stiles walked out of the room. He yawned stretching his arms out again. He didn't recognize the voices until it was too late.

He opened his eyes and stared in horror at his pack. Isaac, Allison, Scott, Lydia, Danny, Jackson and Derek were all string at him in Derek's living room. As if time froze, no one moved. Stiles didn't know what to do. Here he was, practically naked, with Derek's cum down his legs and hair probably a mess. Why did these things happen to him?

Stiles excused himself rather quickly and ran to make himself presentable. He threw on the same outfit he wore last night and walked out again to see his pack. His throat was tight and his chest hurt. He was mortified. He could see the death glare Derek was giving him, but he refused to look the man in his eyes.

"Some one forgot that the pack meeting was this morning..." Lydia spoke up to fill the awkward silence. Few people turned to look at her.

"I can't believe Derek would choose Stiles..." Danny whispered to Jackson.

"Wow Danny." Stiles spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "Are you saying I'm not sexy enough for Derek?" Stiles eyes drifted to Derek's whose were sending daggers his way. He heard Allison giggle.

"Can we not have this conversation?" Isaac asked.

"I'd agree." Derek responded not loosing eye contact from Stiles. Stiles knew he should probably be scared right now, but he was getting slightly turned on. Derek could apparently tell and walked into the kitchen ignoring Stiles' needs. Uh, rude!

"Did you know you've got a new neighbor?" Scott was talking to Derek in the kitchen but Stiles couldn't help but listen in. Stiles sometimes forgot that there were actual people out in the world. Maybe this could be fun! Hanging with other humans! Stiles wouldn't be alone! Well, in retrospect there were actually a lot of people he _could _hang out with but he chooses not to...

"Yes. I saw him moving in." Derek replied shuffling through the fridge.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Scott asked not even trying to hid the curiosity in his voice.

"No." Derek seamed to be in a very talkative mood this morning. But Stiles knew that it wasn't because of the side of the bed he woke up on... Obviously he woke up on the Stiles of the bed.

"Stiles?" Stiles head snapped towards Lydia. "I asked how was the sex?" Stiles could feel his face heat up at the question.

"Uh, Pretty-"

"Don't answer that." Derek yelled from the kitchen. Stiles smirked and mouthed A-W-E-S-O-M-E. Lydia and Allison started laughing. He thought he could hear Derek growling from the kitchen.

There was another knock at the door. Stiles took the liberty to walk over and answer it himself.

Before him stood a man he had never seen before; however he was oddly familiar to Stiles. He was in his early twenties, taller than Stiles (though not by much), dark green eyes, wore jeans and a bright blue shirt, slick, combed back dirty blonde hair The back of it was actually a dark red that looked pretty cool. He had a muscular build and a clear, smooth, rosy complexion. Stiles put on a smile.

"Hey. I'd like to introduce myself. James Tanner. I just moved into the floor below and thought I should get to know some of the other owners!" He held out his hand for Stiles to shake. Stiles went to shake it when Derek suddenly appeared and pulled him back. Derek's body was tense as his hand rested a little low for Stiles' liking. Stiles tried to shake Derek off. Derek tightened his grip on Stiles' lower hip. "You must be the owner? James." He gestured to Derek with the same hand that was meant for Stiles.

"Derek." He replied fast and with intensity. There was nothing in his voice, like he did _not_ want to talk to this man. James noticed his tone.

"Well, Derek. I was going to have a party later tonight if you'd want to invite some people-" James hands were shaking as if he was scared. Poor guy, Derek was scaring him!

"No." Stiles slapped Derek's hand away from his hip.

"Sorry about his behavior. We'll be there." Stiles smiled which made James brighten slightly.

"Thanks..."

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." He held out his hand to James who gladly took it. James thanked him again before walking down the hallway. Derek pushed Stiles back into the apartment and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" Derek was yelling now, getting everyone's attention.

"What?!" Stiles asked trying to calm the wolf down.

"You know what. Why would you do that?" Derek was boiling with anger. It was almost like it was radiating off of him.

"Do what? I'm trying to be a friendly neighbor, unlike yourself-" Derek looked like he was getting frustrated. Stiles looked over to Scott who looked just as confused as Stiles. Someone, anyone? Couldn't they stand up and help him? Stiles was taking all of Derek's wrath alone.

"No, Stiles. That's not what I mean. He's a wolf." Derek's hands were in fists as he walked closer to Stiles. "The closer you get to him, the more he thinks that's okay. He'll become accustomed to being around you."

"Why is that a bad thing? He looks like a nice guy-"

"Because you're my mate! How many times do I have to tell you this?! You can't go back to the way things were before. Everything's different now. You can't be alone with other werewolf's unless they are apart of my pack, or you have my permission. Everything you do need to permitted by me. You are not going to that party tonight." Stiles punched him.

Derek dodged it of coarse, but Stiles tried to punch him.

He was out of the apartment before he could think twice.

* * *

Stiles was beyond pissed off. He drove home faster than ever, ignored his father on the way to his room, and slammed the door.

Stiles had never seen Derek so angry. He was furious with Stiles. And for what? Because Stiles talked to the new neighbor? Because he introduced himself and shook his hand? If Derek didn't like it, he should find himself a different mate. He could leave Stiles at anytime he wanted to, find a single, attractive woman, and 'mate' with her. It didn't have to be Stiles.

Also, Derek didn't need to be so possessive. Stiles needed his space too! Who was Derek to tell him what parties he could and couldn't go to!

But why was Derek so angry? It just didn't make any sense. If Derek didn't want to go to that stupid party, he could have polity turned him down. That's not even why Stiles was mad. It was the way Derek did it. Derek acted as if he _owned _Stiles. As if Stiles was his property. Something he could trade if something better came along. This reminded Stiles of a story when he was six.

He had this teddy bear that his grandmother had given him for his fourth birthday. Stiles had loved it. He loved it so much that he was inseparable with it. There was never a minuet when you saw Stiles but not Fred (the bear- It might not be the best name but Stiles was four).

But one day, it was around Christmas. His mother took him shopping. She said she need Stiles' help to pick out a gift for his dad. He didn't have a slight clue what to get him. She smiled and told him to get him something from the heart. When they walked by a toy store, Stiles froze outside the window. His eyes went big as he pressed his nose to the glass.

Before him was a teddy bear, not much different than Fred. But to a six year old, it was bigger, better, and newer. He wanted it so much. He started crying to his mother. She leaned down, smiling and said, "Hunny, you don't need a new bear."

He cried even more. "M-Mommie! But Fred is boring! A-And he's no fun a-anymore!" Claudia leaned down and wiped away his tears. She pulled him into hug.

"Stiles, one day you'll grow up and understand. You will see true beauty in the things that have value. Value is not determined by a price tag, but by the love one has for it." When Christmas came, Stiles got the new teddy bear and forgot about Fred. It wasn't until after his mother's death that he remembered her words. The memories made him cry.

He heard a soft knock on his door. His dad opened it revealing a glass of water and some cookies. "Am I interrupting something?" His father hesitated to come in. Stiles sat up in his bed and wiped away the tears.

"Just thinking about mom..." He whispered. He didn't have to say much more for his dad to understand. He set the plate and glass down on the table before sitting next to Stiles on the bed.

"I'm not sure what happened with you and Derek but I need us to have a trusting relationship. If something's going on, I need to know. I had been in the dark before, about werewolves, and I don't want that to happen again. So if something's going on right now, I need you to tell me."

Stiles couldn't stop the tears that followed. He leaned on his dad's shoulder who just took it. He hadn't cried this much with his father since his mother's funeral. He shouldn't be crying, either. He needed to man up, to face Derek and tell him what he was thinking. But he couldn't.

Because Stiles was a coward. Derek deserved so much better. He deserved someone who was tough, loyal, smart, beautiful... Stiles was none of those. He had his moments, but not as many as he would like to think. Stiles let the tears fall as he told his dad what was going on. His dad was right, he needed to know everything that was happening in Beacon Hills. He was the Sheriff after all. So Stiles told him.

He told him about being bit, and that's why he was sick for a few days. He told him about Jackson taking him and Derek finding him. He told him about being Derek's "Mate" and how it wasn't a big deal but he wished it was. The only thing he didn't tell him was the things Derek and himself have done- the sexual things.

He waited for his dad to reply. There were ten minuets of silence before his father spoke. "I don't see the problem." Stiles leaned back and looked at the sheriff. He looked tiered and worn out. He must have been working hard these past few days. Did he wait up for Stiles to return last night?

Did his dad stay up all night, only to get a call from his son who was lying about staying over at a friends? Stiles' heart ached at the memory. He never stopped to think what his dad was doing. Everything his dad has been through-

Stiles getting sick and not waking up for days must have been terrifying. To get a call from the school saying they found your son passed out on the way to the lacrosse game? That would be a nightmare. Then to go to the hospital all night only to get word that they can't do anything for him? That his son showed no signs of being sick? Having to wait for days until he woke up? And when Stiles did finally wake, he didn't even talk that much to his father. Then, the next morning, he disappeared for four days!

Four days! Overall, his father had to go more then a week without seeing his son and having no idea where to look for him. Then, when Stiles returned, things went back to normal. Stiles had tried to act the same, he tried to cause his father little trouble. But no matter what, he was a burden to his father. He had told him about his date with Derek and the fact he was gay, five minuets before Derek showed up.

He was a horrible son. Here he was complaining, crying his eyes out over a guy, when his father had been to hell and back. He didn't know what to say. So they sat there, in silence. Just enjoying each other presence. And yet, here was his dad- Putting on a tough act, being a good father. Telling Stiles that he didn't see a problem even thought it was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles spoke up after a while. He knew his dad understood why he was apologizing.

"Don't be. I wouldn't be the Sheriff of Beacon Hills if my own son didn't disappear every now and again. Just don't make a habit of it." His dad joked. His words hiding seep truths.

Stiles smiled. "I wont."

* * *

Stiles was honest with his dad when he told him he was going to a party. His dad nodded and told him to be safe. Stiles hugged him one last time before leaving.

For some reason, Stiles had a weird feeling about tonight. He didn't want to see Derek so he prayed he wasn't going to be there. But, like everything else, his prayers would probably go unanswered.

Stiles drove up the Derek's apartment complex as though he was there to see Derek. It was just starting to become so normal now- To be able to just pull up to his _boyfriends_ apartment. Derek, being his boyfriends? Stiles couldn't even imagine what the norm would be for that.

He could hear the music as he got out of the car. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to do this. Maybe he should go up one more floor and apologize just to Derek...

Before he could really think about it, he was at James apartment. The door was thrown open before he could get the chance to knock. James stood there with a big smile on his face as though he was expecting Stiles.

"Stilinski, right?" James asked. Stiles nodded. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood to party. It didn't seem worth it if Derek wasn't with him... "Come on in! Some of your friends are already here!" Stiles heart jumped at the anticipation of seeing Derek. He would get to apologize after all! James walked him in and helped guide him through the craziness of the crowd.

Stiles' heart sank as his eyes landed on Lydia, Scott, Allison and Isaac. He was happy to see them but... They weren't Derek.

"You need to smile more! Have some of this, it will make you feel better!" James handed a drink to Stiles. He contemplated drinking it. He knew it was alcohol and that if he drank it, there was no going back. Maybe he needed to forget for a night? It couldn't hurt, right?

He shot back the contacts in the cup and recognized it as Vodka immediately. The strong taste made Stiles' eyes water. It had been a long time since he had something this strong. "There you go! I'll get you another!" James yelled before disappearing in the chaos. Stiles walked over to his friends who all stared at him in shock.

"What?" He yelled. The music was so loud that he didn't think they would be able to hear them otherwise.

"Does Derek know you're here?" Isaac yelled. Stiles shook his head. Tonight he would forget that werewolf.

"This isn't a good idea. You need to talk to Derek!" Lydia yelled at him. Something inside him knew they were right but tonight was a night to have no regrets and live his teen aged life to the fullest.

"He doesn't want me! If he wanted me so bad, he'd be here!" Stiles gestured to the party. He whispered under his breath, "He doesn't need me..." thinking they couldn't hear but Scott obviously picked it up.

"That's not true Stiles!" Scott yelled in protest. Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you even know what having a mate means?" Scott asked. The music seamed to be getting louder and louder.

"Yeah, it means you don't let them go to a party alone." Stiles replied before turning away from his friends and looking for James who had his drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Where did James disappear too? He couldn't have gone too far with Stiles' drink, could he?

Stiles wondered around the apartment for a few minuets until he found his way to the kitchen. The place was packed. He wondered how many people were actually here- 200? 300? It was beyond crowded. He spotted James mixing his drink. "What's taking so long, man?" He asked leaning on the counter. James gave a surprised looked before calming down slightly.

"Jesus, you about gave me a heart attach!" James handed him a small plastic cup. "Try it, I just made it!"

Stiles hesitantly put the cup to his lips. James had a smiles spread over his face as he awaited Stiles' review. What the hell, it couldn't hurt to try right? He threw the constants of the cup into his mouth. The taste hit him immediately. He could tell it was sort of mix between Cherry Vodka and a Martini that _failed. _

Stiles started coughing like crazy. "Don't ever... Make this... Again." Stiles said handing him the empty cup. Had he really just drank the entire contents of that cup? Maybe he should slow down...

"Yeah, how about this one?" Stiles was handed a different color liquid. He looked up at James who had the same smile on his face. Weird guy.

_Don't drink it. Just, go back to Scott and Isaac. Hang with them..._

"This one's just as god awful." Stiles told James coughing at how much worse this one tasted than the other.

"Hey, you don't have to be so critical! I put a lot of effort into these!" James laughed going to the fridge to what looks like start making another drink. "So have you live in Beacon Hills long?" James asked.

"My whole life actually. Never thought of leaving. Plus, I can get away with a little more with my dad being the sheriff." James smile wavered slightly. "Why'd you choose to move here?" Stiles took a seat at the bar. The music had died down a little and James sat next to him.

"It seamed like a great place to live. Small, but not too small. A good place to be a werewolf." James smiled. Stiles couldn't help but tense at his words. Derek was right. He was another wolf. Weren't they territorial? Derek would be livid if he found out Stiles was here. He should leave-

"Don't worry. I won't tell your Alpha that you're here." James smile returned as he rested a hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles tensed even more. It felt so _wrong. _Everything about the way James held himself around Stiles felt like he was too prideful. That he was almost too confident in his actions towards him. Stiles got the feeling that he knew something Stiles didn't.

"He's not my Alpha..." Stiles whispered so lightly that he didn't even know if he was saying anything. What was Derek to him? Their relationship seemed so messed up. One minuet they were a pact and the next the were strangers.

"Stiles?" Stiles turned his head to see Scott walking to him. He face was stern but his eyes showed worry.

"Derek just called a pack meeting. We're going to go up, you should go." Stiles felt his chest tighten. He wanted to. He was ready to leave but not ready to face Derek. But why? Why couldn't he just simply walk up a floor and talk to him? Because he was a coward. They get into one fight and he runs. He really was just Robin not even Batman materiel to begin with. Derek only did what his instincts told him to do. And Stiles had ran...

"Go without me. I might meet up with you later." Out of the corner of his eye he could see James' smile. He suddenly felt very sick.

Scott's face fell and his eyes shifted to James. He thought he saw them change red slightly but it must have been the lighting. There was no reason for Scott to wolf out, right?

"Tell Derek I wasn't feeling well or something." Stiles said with truth to his voice. Scott picked up on it and nodded.

"Okay but you should still go. He is your-"

"DUDE!" Someone from halfway across the room screamed causing everyone to turn. Someone threw up apparently and that fascinated everyone. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Maybe. He's a big boy. He'll know how to handle himself without me." Stiles watched as Scott hesitantly walked away. He was tempted to ask him to come back but didn't.

He realized he was left alone with James. His felt a lump form in his throat. Why was he scared? He shouldn't be. This was a friendly neighborhood party with a friendly neighbor. Stiles shouldn't...

He blinked a few times while trying to to focus his eyes. He looked around the room as the colors started to blur together.

What he drunk? Everything was becoming blurry. He blinked a few times again, not processing the words James had muttered to him. He grabbed at the counter as he felt the earth suddenly slip from under his feat. Everything was spinning. The colors of the room were blinding together until all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Derek's POV

He was being an ass. He knew that. He should have allowed Stiles the pleasure of going to the party. He would have gone with him, but his wolf-

No. What he should have done was allowed him some freedom. He couldn't control that he hated seeing Stiles show his beautiful, sexy smile at James. He couldn't control his rationality being blurred with the what the wolf wanted. He needed to sit down and talked to Stiles. Sit and have a rational conversation about what they were going to do. But he can't. He can't until he learns how to control his wolf.

He could feel his blood boil at how much power the wolf held over him. It was meant to be a 50/50 share between them but he felt like it was more 80/20 at best. His anchor used to be his anger, but the wolf had taken over that part of him now.

He needed something to remind him that he was human- something that would keep him at bay. Maybe it could be Cora or Laura, but they were both out of his life now. The memories caused him pain and grief of the fact that it was his fault.

He shouldn't have been the idiot he was to trust Kate. He should have know better when his wolf didn't agree. But, he never knew if the wolf _would_ agree. He didn't want to wait for a mate that wasn't going to show.

Now, his wolf was satisfied but he wanted more. And Derek was afraid to ask. Stiles has already been through so much with his Mother's death and his father working the late shifts at the station. He did want to ask too much of the teen. He was meant to be out, enjoying life and everything it had to offer. Derek was taking those simple pleasures out of his life- like going to a party.

He needed to apologize... He send a mass text to everyone in the pack asking them to come over whenever convenient. He got an immediate text from Scott saying they were on their way. Jackson replied with a simple- Busy. He didn't hear back from Stiles.

His chest tightened. Why did he feel sick? He knew Stiles probably wasn't going to reply but he had hoped...

Derek felt the color drain from his face. He wanted to throw up. He heard the door open followed by seeing Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac. Isaac looked like he wanted to say something. Scott was avoiding eye contact and Lydia, well Lydia looked like she had nothing to hide, nor did Allison. They were both excellent liars. Derek couldn't help but show a small smirk.

"So what did you call us here for?" Scott asked break the silence. Derek couldn't answer at first. It was like a lump formed in his throat and he was at a loss for words. The nausea came back and he grew worried. Did he have something bad for lunch? Did he have lunch?

"Where's Stiles?" Derek asked panic in his voice. Maybe Stiles wasn't feeling well. That could be the case. They were mates and the bond has only been growing stronger between them.

Isaac tensed and looked at Scott. Scott didn't waver in answering. "He's not feeling well." Scott wasn't lying but he could tell by Isaac's body language that he wasn't telling the truth.

If Stiles wasn't feeling well, then that would explain his sudden sickness.

"Is there something you wish to say, Isaac?" The wolf snapped his head up at his name.

"No." Isaac answered quickly. Lie. Derek growled warning.

"Stiles isn't feeling feeling well." Scott repeated It sounded like he was repeating it for himself and Isaac more so than for Derek.

"We are getting no where with this!" Lydia exclaimed. Derek almost flinched at the intensity of her words. "Scott, don't lie to your Alpha. Isaac, grow a pair! Just tell him the truth. We all know you're a horrible liar!"

Derek was surprised at her words yet again. Isaac looked at Derek.

"He's at the neighbors." Everything in Derek froze.

It took him all of a second to posses the situation. His wolf figured it out before he did. He wasn't even conscious of his feet moving but before he could think twice he was out the door heading towards the neighbors party.

* * *

He felt sick. Nauseous. He was going to throw up. He tried to open his eyes. Was he on a bed? It was so soft...

"Mmmm..." Stiles tried to roll over onto his side but he felt something tightly restraining his wrists.

"Tsk. Sorry, Stiles. I needed to restrain you." Stiles opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. Where was he? Whose voice was that? He had a horrible headache. Was it Tuesday? He always felt like shit after chemistry...

"Wha..." He blinked a few times as his memory returned. James, Derek's neighbor, stood over him.

"It was too easy. You should have listened to you're Alpha. See, he's clearly mated to you but you're not mated to him. You haven't finished the mating..." James eyes were shinning a fearful read. They were clouded by lust and greed. Stiles felt like nothing more then pray before a predictor. He reached down for his belt buckle and undid it. The sound of metal clashing together echoed throughout the empty room. Why was it so dark?

Stiles let his words sink in. It was a two way streak? Derek was Stiles but Stiles wasn't Derek's? Or was it the other way around. James' words didn't make any scene.

"If... That was true... Derek-Derek would have told me something..." Stiles felt like it was hard to breath. When he finished his sentence, his head was spinning again. Did James have a twin?

"Oh, Stiles. You should have talked to him before. You are still unclaimed. The mating moon opened a door. I could smell you two towns over. The scent of an unclaimed Omega is very strong. Our bodies crave for it. I promise I'm not the only one. I might be the first, but more will come. Chose me over him. I can protect you. You won't have to live in fear. I heard him yelling at you, telling you what to do... I will be more lenient."

James' words were like a punch to the gut. Guild weld up in his throat as James climbed on top of him. He shook his restraints with everything he had. He didn't want this. He wanted to run- to go to Derek. Derek told him not to come here, and- being the idiot he was- he came here anyway. But Derek was acting the way he was because he didn't want to push Stiles into anything. He can see that now.

Derek was trying to be as civil as a werewolf could be.

"Get the fuck off me." Stiles cursed out. He tried to raise his knee but a harsh, cold hand stopped him.

"No, I don't think I can." Stiles felt sick. He closed his eyes tightly and bite the inside of his cheek. He felt a warm trail of saliva trace his collar bone. An uncomfortable feeling reached the pit of his stomach.

"You smell like him." James' voice was harsh. His eyes met Stiles' in the dark room and they petrified him. It wasn't like looking into the familiarity of Derek's, it was like looking into a monster. He had never, not once in his short life, feared the existence of another werewolf as much as he did in this moment.

He wanted this to end. He wanted Derek-

A loud slam brought him back to reality. He couldn't feel James over him and looked at the source of the noise. Derek stood there, completely wolfed out (red eyes, big teeth, furry face and all) and eyes on James. James smirked not bothering to release his Alpha quite yet. He now stood on the other side of the bed Stiles was tied to.

"Derek, Derek... You should learn how to properly claim your property." James laughed. The sound was sickening.

A low growl emitted from Derek. "He's not _mine._" Derek spat out. His face was flushed and eyebrows knitted together. His frown was contagious and his eyes looked... Sad? Must be a trick of the light- or lack there of.

"Oh really? So then you won't mind if I take him?" James questioned, resting his hand on Stiles chest. Derek immediately growled and pushed James' by his bicep. It was hard enough to send him back a couple feet.

"Do you think we wouldn't notice? We notice everything. Everything." James repeated the last words. Derek tensed and stepped back slightly. _We?_

"Derek?" Stiles asked. Derek's gaze shot to Stiles. Everything in Stiles' world froze. All that was truly there, ws Derek.

The Derek that stood before him looked like a mess of emotions. It was like nothing Stiles had ever seen. This wasn't Derek. It was the Wolf. He didn't know the man that stood before him.

"Derek," Stiles repeated. Derek didn't even look like his eyes were on Stiles'. They were unfocused and hazy. "What is he talking about."

Derek growled again and ran over to undo the knots over Stiles' hands.

"I'm coming back. Don't think this is over." Derek was speaking to James, Stiles could tell by his tone. Derek undid the ropes and pulled Stiles harshly off the bed out the door. He didn't hear another word from James. Derek dragged him through the crowd to the front door. Stiles didn't say anything to him as they made there way to his apartment.

He threw open the door without any hesitation. Stiles couldn't resist at all, the hold Derek had on him was too tight. He saw he wasn't alone in the apartment. Scott and Isaac were standing in the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. Weren't Allison and Lydia with them at the party? Stiles didn't have much time to think about it. Derek kept pushing him further into the apartment.

"Hey, Derek! Let Sti-" Was Scott seriously trying to talk to the wolfed out Alpha?

"Get out." Derek didn't say another word before they were in a room Stiles had never seen before. Was this Derek's room? It was really clean. Was he a neat freak? Hm, never would have picture him as one-

He was thrown harshly onto the bed and striped of all but his underwear. "Derek, hey listen. I'm not really in the mood-" Stiles tried to protest but Derek let out a small laugh. Stiles shot his head over to Derek who had already thrown his jeans and shirt on the floor.

"Don't talk. You smell like him." Derek replied pushing Stiles onto the bed. He followed after, pushing the covers over both their bodies. Stiles heart was racing.

_Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Think of Coach in a Speedo. Don't get hard._

Derek let out another small laugh and pushed his chest into Stiles' back. He let his hand fall over the teenagers heart. "Calm down. I'm not going to do anything." Derek whispered to him, resting his head into the crease of Stiles' neck. His heart wasn't beating a mile a minute because he actually wanted Derek to do something, right? No way. It was just adrenalin from everything that's happened. There was no way...

"I wanted to talk." Stiles whispered. The heat of Derek was all over his back. It was felt so comforting. He could feel his eye lids becoming heavier. He felt Derek's fee hand playing with his hair. Derek raised one leg over Stiles'. He was surrounded by warmth. Derek hummed a reply.

"What was he talking about? You were wolfed out and I was scared..." Derek hummed again. He probably wasn't listening.

"Talk in the morning. I need you to smell like me." Derek mumbled licking over his collar bone.

_Shit, Don't get hard. Don't get hard. Picture Coach having sex..._

"Is that necessary?" Stiles asked feeling his entire body starting to reach. Derek took a deep breath. He could smell Stiles' body reacting...

"Yes..." Derek hummed again. The vibrations on Stiles' neck tickled and he let out a small laugh. He could feel Derek lightly licking and sucking the skin on his neck. Wasn't that were James had-

No. Stiles wasn't going to think about that. His tried to open his eyelids again but his efforts were futile. Sleep had already overtook him.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles got the best night of sleep he had ever gotten. He was surrounded by a comforting warmth that made him push his face further into the soft mattress.

_Derek._

The familiar smell of Derek was filling his nose. He took another deep breath... Derek.

He rolled over onto the other side and shivered at the cold material. His heavy eyelids slowly inched open and he looked around the room. He was alone. His heart sank and his feet took off before his brain could catch up to what he was doing. He ran into the main room to see Derek in the kitchen... Cooking?

Derek didn't even turn around. "You should put on some clothes." He spoke. Stiles looked down to see himself only in underwear. Shit, they were his Superman pair. Derek probably thinks he's a dork, first Batman now this...

"I think you like seeing me in my underwear." Stiles was going to play it cool. He could do this.

"Very mature in a pair of six-year-old's boxers." A smile tugged at Derek's lips. Really? Now, he was in a joking mood. For some odd reason, Derek looked happy. His face had more color to it and his eyes shined under the kitchen light. Maybe he had a good nights rest as well?

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Stiles asked taking a seat. Questions were lurking in the back of his mind but he waited for Derek to bring it up first. If he didn't after a while, Stiles would.

"Breakfast. Then I'm sending you home. You have school tomorrow." Derek stirred the pan of what appeared to be eggs. The aroma hit him and he could have moaned. It smelt fucking amazing.

"Psh. I've missed school before. It wouldn't hurt to miss a few more days." Stiles relaxed in the chair. "Plus, we could hang out today? Last I remember, you owe me a date."

Derek turned with a plate of bacon and eggs, setting them down in front of Stiles. Derek was visibly trying to hold back a smile.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. "I do?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do. If you don't recall, the first one didn't end so well." Derek tensed slightly at his words. Stiles waited for an answer but never got one. He took a deep breath. If there ever was a reason to start talking, that would be it.

"I get it. You were jealous." Derek, without any hesitation, laughed. He let out a low chuckle that left Stiles speechless.

"I was not." Derek turned his head over to the fridge and started making a glass of water.

"You were!" Stiles was so happy. He could not believe the fact that Derek Hale was jealous of him. Derek. Hale. Jealous of- Stiles. Stilinski. He would not let him live this down. Ever.

"You so are! That's why you wanted to cuddle!" Stiles exclaimed. Derek never stopped surprising him.

"No. That was instinctive." Derek corrected.

Stiles scoffed. "Sure. '_Instinctive_' my ass." Derek turned around and placed the cup of water in front of Stiles. Stiles picked up his fork and took a bite into the almost forgotten food. He thought the smell was amazing? The taste was indescribable. It was a piece of heaven. A man made miracle descending from the gods sheer talent. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan of approval.

"This is fucking amazing." Stiles let the taste of the eggs swirl around his taste buds before swallowing. He brought a piece of beacon up to his mouth before slowly nibbling on the end.

"Jesus, Derek! Where did you learn to cook like this!" Stiles exclaimed opening his eyes. Derek was staring at him with an amused smile plastered on his face.

He shrugged his shoulders. "My mom taught me a little. I learned most myself. You seam to like it."

"Dear Lord, yes! You should cook more often." Stiles was now eating by the fork full and not savoring the flavor nearly as much as he should have been. "Arf youf guanna eaf?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Derek stated like Stiles was a five year old with bad table manners. Stiles gave him a deadpan look and continued chewing. He swallowed before speaking again.

"So you're not mad?" Stiles asked switching the conversation to a serious topic. Derek's face softened and he spoke so quietly Stiles almost didn't know he was speaking.

"I'm never mad at you."

"Then why..." Stiles left his thoughts remain open.

"You need your space. I have to accept that." Derek looked like was already done talking. The way he held his body showed how much he wanted to avoid talking. His usual posture was slouching and his face turned hard. His hands had started to twist into ball unconsciously. His muscles flexed and he repositioned his feet multiple times. Was he nervous?!

"Derek, I have had sex with you many times now. You have been _in _me and you're telling me I need my space?" Stiles meant it jokingly but Derek's face turned slightly pink. He was blushing. Wow, today was a fay of firsts for Derek.

"You're a teenage boy who should be living their life. I'm a distraction-"

"A distraction that I want. School, on the other hand, is one I could do without-"

"Stiles, I'm serious-"

"Hey serious, wanna eat some too?" Derek looked obviously pissed but grabbed a fork and took a few bites. If Derek was going to keep him, he was going to do the same. Never interrupt a Stilinski. Stiles learned that one the hard way.

"I get it, though. You want me to just leave you alone so you can go back to being alone and aloof from society." Stiles sighed. He couldn't see his life going back to how it was. He was so average before. Now, he was something to someone. Before, he was a son, student, and best friend to a few people. Well, okay- one person.

The truth is, he doesn't want things to go back. He likes this- sitting hear watching Derek takes bits of food from his plate hesitantly. His eyes would shoot up to meet with Stiles' now and again as thought he was asking if it was okay to take another bite. Stiles would let out a small smile (with a slight blush).

He swallowed a mouthful of eggs when a realization hit him.

He liked Derek.

He _liked_ Derek.

"Are you okay? Do you need more water?" Derek grabbed the cup and brought it to Stiles' mouth. Stiles kept coughing but opened his mouth slightly. Derek gingerly tilted the cup back, spilling the cold water into the boys mouth. Stiles watched Derek face who was concentrating on the younger's mouth.

Derek tilted the glass back allowing Stile to swallow the cool liquid. He was too surprised to speak. Had Derek really just… Cared for him? Yeah, he had saved his life a few times but that was… Well, his life. That was different. He did it the whole 'saving of the life' thing because he had to. This? Was this because he wanted to?

"Uh…" Stiles mouth was quicker that his brain. "This is awkward."

"You needed water." Derek turned around, taking the now empty cup and plate with him to the sink. He started the faucet.

"Yeah…" Stiles' voice trailed off. Was that nothing to Derek? Didn't they just have a moment there?

"You should get yourself a girlfriend." Stiles' heart dropped. His throat tightened and his breathing increased. He clenched his hands into fist and felt the sweat starting to form. His vision was starting to go in and out. Was this a panic attach?

Derek was throwing him out? Stiles just realized his feelings for Derek and he was already done with him. Everything was just in Stiles' head. He didn't want Stiles. His wolf must have just saw him and went for him on a wim. His chest felt heavy. He wanted to throw up.

"Stiles? Stiles!" He felt strong hands gripping tightly his shoulders. Was that Derek's voice? He was having troubles hearing. His arm was being pulled. Were his feet walking? He tripped over something and felt another hand pull him up.

His mind was racing with unanswered questions, the main one being- What now? If Derek didn't want him, why was he allowing Stiles to be here. Why did they just spent the night doing nothing but being in each others embrace if it was meaningless? Did Derek have a reason to be playing these games with Stiles? He wouldn't just be doing this for fun…

He leaned against a door. It hurt. Everything in his head was screaming. His vision was too blur for him to walk on his own. His arm was being pulled again and a chill ran up the base of Stiles' spine. He wanted to run, if his feat could move on their own. He thought he heard the faint noise of his name being called.

He felt like throwing up. He was holding back a sob. His eyes were starting to become blurry from the formation of tears. He heard the sound of another door opening before he was being shoved under freezing cold water.

"Whhaaa?!" Stiles was shaking like crazy. His clothes clung to his skin and made his body feel heavy. He felt his shirt being dragged over his head followed by his pants. Warm hands wrapped around him. A hot breath spoke next to his ear.

"Stiles, Shh..." Derek's voice was so close. He closed his eyes as the cold water flowed over his head. Derek's body was wrapped around his own. Derek...

He was so close. Why? He just stated that Stiles' should leave him. "I'm sorry." His voice was like a beacon calling out to him in the darkness. He could hear it so clearly even though his thoughts were all mixed up. Derek's body was a warmth that spread over him like a fire. He couldn't even feel the cold water any more.

"D-Don't l-lea-v-e" Stiles' jaw was shaking. His whole body was shaking. Was it the cold water or fear? "I-I don't w-want an-ny o-one e-else..." Stiles' heart was beating out of his chest. Was he crying or was it simply the water? Stiles' body fit perfectly with Derek's. He didn't want him to ever let go.

"W-Why?" Stiles couldn't help but sob. The cold shower water ran down his face along with his tears. His chest continued to feel heavy with every breath he took.

"It's what's best... For you." Derek's voice was soft and came out in a whisper.

"No, Derek. I-It isn't. D-Didn't you say I was your m-mate?" Derek's body grew still. He pushed against the tile and Stiles opened his eyes. Derek was standing over him fully dressed and soaked. His face was flushed and his hair a hot mess.

"You are."

"C-Can you really g-give me u-up that easily?" Stiles watched as Derek's eyes fell. Guilt showed on his face as he was at a loss for words.

"...No. I don't think you understand. I can never give you up. If you stay with me, I won't ever let you go." Stiles smiled.

"O-Okay. T-Then I don't want to hear talk about g-girlfriends." Derek tried to suppress a smile that was forming on his lips. Stiles leaned in closer to Derek. "Why c-can't it be like this? So... S-Simple?"

"It's not simple. You're a teenager-"

"S-So?"

"Stiles..."

"D-Derek..."

Neither said anything. Stiles laughed slightly at the sight of both of them being drenched while still in their clothes. He rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

"I-It would be me, wouldn't it? Most teenagers do have to deal with love, alcohol, some even pregnancy... but nope. I have to deal with a werewolf. Correction- Werewolves." Stiles laughed again. "But, you think I didn't choose this. I did. I chose to get Scott and find the body in the woods that night. I chose to have sex with you _after _the first time. I choose you every time." The water was starting to warm up and was beginning to get extremely steaming. It was becoming heard to breath.

Derek didn't say anything for a minuet, he didn't even move. Stiles liked staying in each other's embrace. They should do it more often.

"But what do you want?" Stiles choked out. He wasn't ready for the answer. He wasn't ready for the rejection. His heart tightened as his breathing increased. Was he having another panic attach?

"You." Stiles stopped breathing all together. His body felt stiff and he was scared to move. He was scared that if he moved even an inch, everything would shatter to reveal a truth Stiles' wasn't ready for. He felt a firm head pulling his head. He looked into the most attractive pair of bright red eyes that he had ever seen. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder.

"What about James?" Derek didn't hesitate to growl. Stiles laughed. "Okay, okay. You're jealous, I get it."

Derek growled again. "I'm not jealous."

"Oh really? So dragging me into your room last night and snuggling until the early morning was just for the heck of it? It didn't have to do with the idea of scenting?" Stiles scoffed. He liked this side of Derek. He showed vulnerability and it was adorable.

"Maybe." Stiles smiled. Maybe they could do this. Maybe they could try dating. Derek ran his fingers over Stiles' cheek bone. "I'm going to hurt you." Derek's eyes went back to the normal greenish color. Stiles sighed.

"Derek, you won't. Stop saying that! You know the idea that if a person thinks they will get better, they will? If you think you'll hurt me then maybe you're right, you might. But if you believe in yourself as much as I believe in you, you won't. This reminds me of that time when I didn't want to take my pills bec-"

A growl interrupted him and Stiles let out a sigh. "Hey, this it was you sighed up for. When we became mates, this is what ya get." Stiles gestured down his body and Derek let out a small laugh.

"Forever." Derek whispered the word so quietly Stiles almost didn't hear it. _Forever._


	7. Chapter 7

They stayed in each others embraced for God knows how long. Everything felt right and natural. Derek's natural body heat mixed with the temperature of the water almost put Stiles to sleep. He could have slept for another day if Derek held him. Maybe he would do that one day…

"We need to get out." Derek's chest rumbled as he spoke. Stiles couldn't help but bury his face deeper into Derek's wet shirt. He felt slightly awkward being the only one without a shirt or pants on. The rough texture of his shirt tickled Stiles' cheek.

"Don't wanna." Stiles complained into Derek's ridiculously warm chest.

"I need to go to the store, if you would like to come." Stile head shot up, revealing his smile. Derek's hair looked darker under the water and was falling on his face. He could see small droplets on his temple and cheek. He looked extremely sexy for whatever time it was in the morning. This was very unfair.

"Hells to the yeah." Stiles spoke. Derek made a face and reached behind Stiles to turn off the water. Stiles stopped him.

"Wait. I want to try something." Stiles moved so Derek's back was against the tile and his body was around Derek's. Derek looked like he was going to say something, but Stiles didn't let him say it. He closed the space between the two of them and kissed Derek tenderly. His mouth was surprisingly cold and hesitant to move, but after a minute the small chaste kiss turned into nothing but tongue on tongue. It couldn't even be called a kiss at this point. He couldn't even breath.

He felt Derek grab his arms and start to turn him around but Stiles held his ground. He reached down and lifted Derek's heavy shirt. Derek's muscles moved in slightly at his touch, but eventually melted into him. Stiles lifted the fabrics over Derek's head, separating their lips for a short moment before attaching them again. He had never in his life tried to do what he was about to.

His heart was beating incredible fast in his chest as he brought his hands down to Derek's pants and got on his knees.

"Stiles, what-" Stiles reached up and put his hand over Derek's mouth. Derek's eyebrows fused together and he looked like he was going to complain.

"Don't make that face, Sourwolf." Stiles smirked and leaned down. Derek seemed to be allergic to smiles. He rarely had one, and when he did it was cut short or he would try to hide it. He needed to smile more.

But Derek's body was truly beautiful. His muscles were firm and his chest was the perfect size. He was sexy both with a shirt and without one. He wanted so bad to just lick his chest…

"Don't do that." Derek complained as Stiles licked a trail from his lower stomach up to his left nipple. He had to stand back up to reach it. Derek let out a quick deep breath in annoyance. He clearly did not like being submissive. Though his body was starting to react to Stiles' touches. His nipples began to harden the more Stiles sucked. He started to palm Derek through his jeans. The wolf arched his back in annoyance - Clearly he wanted something more.

Stiles couldn't help but smirk at the reaction he was getting. He was controlling Derek right now. He could leave the older man's needs and walk away, or he could satisfy them. He felt revealed that Derek was allowing Stiles to do this. He looked up at Derek to see his eyes turned a bright red color and his hands in fists.

"Don't." Derek's voice was deep and borderline animalistic. It sent chills down Stiles' spine and straight to his groin. Derek's nose immediately flared and he closed his eyes. "Don't" He repeated. The water started turning a light red and Stiles saw that Derek's hands were bleeding. He had been squeezing them so hard to try and keeping his sanity that they began to bleed. Stiles brought his hands up to Derek's.

They were shaking. He gently and cautiously pried open his fist. Derek's claws were covered in blood and Stiles flinched at the sight of Derek's raw flesh being shown. It looked painful, but he could already see some of it beginning to heal. His hand was trembling. Seeing Derek this vulnerable hurt. He could feel his chest tightening and a lump forming in his throat. It was hard to see Derek in this state.

"Can't you use your anchor to stop the change?" Stiles asked bringing Derek's hand closer to the water to wash away some of the blood. Derek tried to pull his hand away, but Stiles kept hold on it.

"I don't have one anymore." Derek's palm was almost completely healed. Stiles let his hand fall to the side as Stiles looked up questionably.

"What? How do you not have one? Don't all werewolves have one?" Stiles reached for Derek's other hand but he pulled it away. Stiles grabbed it again, this time without Derek's attempt at fighting him.

Derek took a minute to answer. "Things have... Changed." He looked at Stiles again.

"Can I be your anchor?" Stiles asked before he had really thought about the weight of his words.

Derek's eyes grew wide.

"That's not a good idea." He stated.

"Why not?"

"Stiles, you don't choose people to be your anchor-"

"Why not?"

"You just don't-"

"That's a horrible reason. I'll be your anchor. Whenever you feel like you're about to shift, think about me pulling you back into reality. I'm right here for you. I always will be. We're mates right?" Stiles kept his eyes focused on Derek's and noticed the red leaking into them. It was amazing to watch his eyes shift from their normal, mundane color into the scarlet, unbelievable red that they were now.

"I can't-" Derek started to explain, but Stiles cut him off yet again. He hated Derek's stubbornness.

"Don't say can't." Stiles got on his knees again and unbuttoned his pants. He shook them off the older's hip and let them pool around his ankle. He slowly pulled down his boxers. He felt Derek push at his head, trying to get away, but Stiles wouldn't move. He faintly heard sounds of Derek trying to stop him, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I've never done this before, so don't move or I might accidentally bite." Derek's body froze above him. He didn't know if it were the words- "I've never done this before" or "I might accidentally bite" that made him freeze.

He took this opportunity to let his boxer fall over his pants. Derek was barely hard. Stiles' heart was beating out of his chest. He could do this.

Stiles felt sick. He wasn't sure about his actions. Would Derek really like this? He licked a line from the base of Derek's dick to the tip. He licked around the tip and under the foreskin. He grabbed the base of the cock and sucked the head. He couldn't hear if Derek was making any noises over the sound of running water. His face was heating up and his heart was going a mile a minute.

He pressed his lips around the tip and took as much as he could into his mouth. He stopped when his lips reached his hand that was pumping around the base. He pulled back slightly and moved down again. He could feel Derek responding. His cock was getting harder.

Stiles used his free hand to take out his own erection. He tried to keep his movements in time with the speed in which he was sucking Derek. He stopped and pushed his tongue into the slit which caused Derek to shake above him. Even though he was new at this, Derek seemed to be enjoying it. He could feel Derek growing more in his mouth. The thought of doing something like this to Derek was making him painfully hard.

He was trying to so hard to focus on Derek - giving all that he could - that his dick was painfully hitting against his stomach. He couldn't multitask very well. He tried to cup his hand but he felt like it wasn't working. He hummed in annoyance.

"Fuck," Derek suddenly grabbed Stiles by the hair and pushed into him. Stiles couldn't help but gag as water formed in his eyes. "Fuck! Shit, sorry. Let's stop-" Derek didn't get to finish the sentence as Stiles licked under the head of his cock. He started moving his hips into the palm of his hand in hopes of something, anything, to get him off. It wasn't working.

He took as much as he could of Derek into his mouth and repositioned himself. He leaned one hand against the wall and stuck his ass in the air. He could feel the water hitting his back, but he didn't care. He was more worried about this position. He closed his eyes and worked his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, trying to get a reaction from Derek. He could taste the drops of precum but besides that he was getting no encouragement from him.

"You don't have to do this." A hoarse voice spoke from above him. He hummed. He really didn't feel like replying. He kept his focus on Derek's dick. With the hand that was around his own cock, he let go and hesitantly brought it up to his hole. A warm heat started spreading inside, it was a weird feeling, but not completely alien.

He nearly had a heart attack when his finger slid right in with absolutely no perpetration. Derek noticed his sudden change. He pushed Stiles back and held up his head.

"What's wrong?" He sounded panicked. Stiles tried to calm his heart rate down. He pulled his finger out only to feel a weird liquid on his fingers. It was sticky. He brought his fingers in front of him and touched his index finger to his thumb. Shit, this was the same liquid as before. Was this a constant new thing? Because Stiles wasn't sure if he could deal with this one.

He looked up at Derek to see his glowing eyes. Stiles smiled. "Use me as your anchor." He whispered just loud enough for the wolf to here. He stood up and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. Derek was taller than him, but not by much. He couldn't tell whose scent was whose in the shower. He took a deep breath and started talking quietly in Derek's ear.

"Just, listen to me. I'll always be here for you. Through thick and thin, darkness and light. I won't leave. I won't betray you like Kate or Jennifer. Please, trust me. It been hard for me to really open up to anyone since my mom's death. I didn't want to even see anyone for a week. I still blame myself. I should have been there for her and," Stiles closed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't do this right now. He had to stay strong for Derek. "That was when Dad started drinking again. Even now, I try and get him to stop, but it can be so hard. I know he blames himself. I guess we all hold guilt.

"I know you do too. I can see it in your eyes when you think I'm not looking. But I can tell. Just, don't hold any guilt over me. There is nothing you could ever feel guilty for with me. I'm in this with you one hundred percent. I- I love you." Stiles caught his breath. He just confessed. His body had tensed and his eyes wide open. Derek didn't move for what felt like an eternity.

"-You too." Stiles felt a hand tilting his head up. "I love you too." He was scared to look at Derek. He was afraid he had misheard what Derek just said. He felt like time had froze. He didn't know how long he was standing like this- leaning on Derek.

"Is blue balls actually a thing? Because Scott said it was, but Isaac argued against it saying it couldn't happen-" Derek's lips interrupted him. Derek was moving his lips with Stiles' at an extremely slow pace. He tried to push into Derek, hinting for him to change the speed, but this didn't affect Derek at all. He gently pushed Stiles against the wall and immediately had his fingers against Stiles hole. He wrapped his hands around Derek's neck, pushing their chests together. Derek grabbed Stiles by the ass and pushed him against the tile again. Stiles wrapped his arms around him.

"Derek," Stiles breath was short and came out in a whisper. "I want us to be a thing. Like dating." He rested his forehead against Derek's.

"Yeah, I do too." Derek apparently wasn't in the mood for talking and replaced his words with actions. He pushed a finger into Stiles slowly and Stiles arched his back. His body was reacting immediately and he clenched around Derek's moving finger. He didn't wait long before adding a second.

"God, you're so tight..." Derek sighed against him. He could feel his breath against him. The water was freezing cold by now, but neither of them seemed to be affected by it.

"Derek, hurry up already.!" Stiles complained and pushed his reawakening cock against Derek's hard chest. His eyes rolled back as he finally got a little friction.

"Fuck, Stiles- I want to, I want to so bad... I can't! I want to slow down, enjoy this... Just the two of us. No wolf." Derek was sucking on his neck and fingering him and by God- if that wasn't the hottest thing Stiles had heard in all his life.

"W-Wait, Derek..." And Derek was off him in less than .001 seconds. Shit, he didn't mean for him to take that the wrong way. He turned off the water, grabbed Derek by the hand, and was out of the bathroom quicker than he had ever left a bathroom. He didn't even waste any time drying off before he pulled Derek down onto the bed on top of him.

" I thought you were going to tell me to stop." Derek hummed as he kissed along Stiles's jaw line.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Stiles smiled.

* * *

Stiles' favorite part of Derek were his lips. How could they be everywhere at once? They were leaving kisses all down his chest and sucking on his nipple and biting his own lip.

"Can't- Need," Stiles wasn't able to form coherent sentences. Derek was hovering over top of him, his fingers weren't reaching deep enough. He need more. Stiles was already rubbing their dicks together and still felt unsatisfied. He had already came twice. The first time scared the crap out of him because he didn't even know it was happening until it happened and the second one surprising Derek when he came down the back of his throat but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't even cry out a single word. His mouth had formed an O shape and he grabbed Derek's hair pulling him as close as he could get him. He felt his tip hit the back of Derek's throat but heard no complaint from the man.

Now, Stiles was getting a frustrated look on his face as he felt his orgasm just beneath his skin. He was thrusting himself down onto Derek's fingers but they alone couldn't hit the intended target. "What do you need, Stiles? Talk to me." Derek's breath was right above his lips. So close, so fucking close.

"Deeper..." Stiles was practically beginning now. Derek pressed his lips into Stiles' and removed his fingers. Stiles opened his mouth to complain, but was rewarded by Derek pushing into him. He thrust his tongue deep into Stiles' mouth as he push the head of his achingly hard dick into Stiles. If Stiles was able to take a breath right now, he would have. He would have thrown his head back, inhaled and grasped the sheets. But Derek was pressing his chest against Stiles' and pushing his hips down against the bed.

Stiles was clawing at Derek's back leaving marks he knew would be there for a while. He hoped they would, but with Derek's super werewolf healing, they probably would heal by the time they finished.

Derek pushed himself against Stiles and rested his head in the junction of Stiles' neck. They both took a deep breath.

"Fuck. Your body was made for me - Changed for me..." Derek started mumbling nonsense as he slowly pulled out of Stiles and inched his way back in. He did this for what seemed like an eternity to Stiles.

"Fucking hurry up! I'm not getting any younger here and yo-" Stiles didn't know what he was going to say. Derek was moving his body so fast and hitting a spot inside Stiles that was making him see stars. He gave a rough pull at Derek's hair which caused him to grunt. He pushed himself against Derek as hard as he could.

"T-Touch me... Please, I'm so close..." Stiles bluntly begged. He knew Derek was probably smirking or laughing or something that a jerk would do, but Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles, giving him one of the best hand jobs he'd even gotten. He didn't last as long as he would have liked before he cried out Derek's name and released against their chests. He was so far gone, that he vaguely recalled Derek picking up the speed, grabbing Stiles harder on the waist, and thrusting one final time into Stiles.

His heart tightened at the words Derek yelled in his ear. I love you.

* * *

"What is wrong with Lucky Charms? They are delicious and clearly you had a horrible childhood." Derek stole the box from Stiles' grasp.

"They are horrible for your health." Derek complained as they made their way down the cereal aisle.

"But they have marshmallows in them." Stiles replied laughing at the reaction he was getting. He needed to go shopping with Derek more often.

"That even further proves my point." Derek sighed and continued pushing the cart. Stiles was the one who insisted they get the cart, even though they didn't have very many items. Derek had reluctantly agreed, which Stiles didn't understand the attachment Derek had for the green basket.

The world may never know.

"Yeah, yeah. What about this?" Stiles picked up the box of PopTarts 'Hot Fudge Sundae' flavor. Derek didn't even turn around. "Now that's just cold!" He complained as he threw the box in the cart.

"We are not getting those." Derek went to pick up the box, but Stiles put his hand over Derek's.

"Hell yeah we are. No sex for a month." Derek shot him a cold look and slowly took his hand away.

**Stiles- 1**

**Derek- 0**

He was bluntly smirking as they carried the groceries to the car. They had bought more than they intended to. He was laughing so hard right now. Derek didn't have the slightest clue why. He was just laughing at how normal things were. It had been little less than an hour since they confessed and now - now they were doing grocery shopping and talking about each other's heath?

Everything felt right.

He smiled as he pressed his hand against Derek's back. Derek made a small hissing sound.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked removing his hand from Derek's back.

"Nothing, just sore from the marks you left." Derek gave a small smile. That's odd, were his marks meant to last this long? Stiles went to open the door when a noise stopped him. He was all too familiar with that sound. He was frozen in place.

Did he really just hear what he thought he did? No way, he's outside a grocery store in a public place? He dropped the plastic bags on the ground and turned towards Derek. Derek no longer had bags in his hands either. His face had gone deathly pale and Stiles heart dropped. An even darker shade of blank than the color of the shirt he was wearing began to form in the center of his chest. He fell to his knees.

Stiles ran over and placed his hand on Derek's chest. Derek hunched forward and started to cough, small amounts of blood coming out.

"Derek? Derek! Listen to me! Can you hear me?" Stiles was panicking. His voice was hoarse and his hands shaking. He fell to his knees next to Derek. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything. He felt so useless.

"Call 911!" He yelled out to a small crowd that had begun to walk their way. They looked panicked before one woman pulled out her phone.

"Derek? Derek, please... Heal. Heal for me. Come on." Stiles choked back the sobs that threatened to spill. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Derek like this.

Derek was going to be fine. He would heal. "Why aren't you healing?" Stiles asked. Derek had gone stiff before collapsing next to Stiles. Stiles leaned out and made sure he didn't hit the ground. The blood around Derek's mouth amplified his pale face. Derek rested his hand against the pavement trying to stand up. He couldn't even put weight on his arm.

"I-I'm f-fine." Derek tried to stand up again, but Stiles kept him sitting. Stiles didn't care for the fact that his clothes were now covered in blood. He only cared that the blood was Derek's.

"No! Derek, keep looking at me. Come on, Just a few hours ago you couldn't take your eyes off me. I want to see your eyes." His efforts were futile.

"'s fine, Stiles. I'll heal." Derek mumbled, a small cough coming out. Derek closed his eyes.

"Derek! Derek, don't! Open your eyes!" Stiles gently slapped Derek's face. His heart was erratic and he saw his tears fall onto Derek's already wet shirt. "Look at me!" Stiles was now yelling.

He knew he had heard that sound before. He could recognized the sound of a gunshot from anywhere.

* * *

I am so sorry this took a while to upload. I am so mad because the entire chapter got deleted and I was so pissed off I didn't write it again for a day. Uh I'm still extremely mad about it!

GRRRRRR

Chapter dedicated to my friend Hope! Hope you liked it...

Love to hear everyone's feedback/ opinion!


	8. Chapter 8

He was screaming. Was it his voice? He couldn't tell where his feet were taking him.

Black.

That was the only color he could see.

"Stiles!" His eyes snapped open. He could hear his heart beating in his head. His hands were shaking. He couldn't sit still, so he was standing. He looked around. Where was he again? His eye's couldn't stay on one object for too long. "Stiles! Calm down. Your heart's going crazy." He vaguely heard his name. That was Scott's voice. He looked at the floor. The pale white color stared back at him.

It was the same color inside the ambulance. It matched the bed sheets, lights, doctors uniforms, everything. Everything was so pale and white, even Derek. Derek.

He wasn't going to cry. Not again. He had finally stopped the tears about half an hour ago. He wouldn't let them return. But they were there, hiding, begging for release.

He hadn't talked since he ran in the front door next to the gurney and paramedics yelling unknown words into Stiles' ears. He was only focused on Derek. He was holding his hand as the bland colors flew by around him. A nurse had ripped his hand out of Derek's.

"I'm not getting a heart beat!" Someone yelled.

"What does that mean! He can't- No! Let me see him!" Stiles was running back to Derek's side. Another nurse held him back. He kept yelling. Yelling in hopes that Derek would hear him and wake up.

"I need a crash cart!" Stiles watched in awe at the movements of the staff. They all had a purpose, moving in a chaotic sync. "CLEAR." The words rang out throug the small room. Stiles froze. He knew what those words meant. He could hear the heavy buzz of the defibrillator. His mouth fell open in a silent scream.

His eyes wouldn't turn away as he watched Derek's chest rise. He watched as his lover's back rose off the bed and crashed down again and again. The words of charging and clear were lost in Stiles' mind. He felt another hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. He would have ran over to Derek and begged someone to do something but he couldn't move.

His whole body was frozen- eyes, hands, legs... They were all focusing on Derek. His other half laid still and there was nothing Stiles could do. His chest was throbbing with every second that passed. One of the doctors yelled something at Stiles. He watched as the man before him grew further and further away. No matter how many times he screamed Derek's name, he couldn't see his beautiful eyes anymore. They were lost in the darkness.

Once the doors closed, revealing that cold white he loathed so much, Melissa stood in front of him. Her curly black hair resembling the color of Derek's. He cried.

* * *

Days passed and his father allowed him to skip school, for now. He still had so much to make up but he couldn't worry about that now. He stayed by Derek's bed almost 24/7. He left once, to go get a change of clothes from the house. Everything was fine until he reached the house. He was fine one minute, but by the next he was doubled over throwing up blood in the toilet. He didn't know if it was his head spinning or the room itself.

He woke up hours later, in the same room as Derek. Deaton, Scott, Lydia, and Melissa all stood in front of him, his father holding his hand. He felt better. His eyes were still heavy and hands weak, but he felt better.

"What happened?" Stiles gripped his dad's hand.

"You fainted. Thankfully, I wasn't too far behind you and found you within a few minutes." John smiled and kissed the top of Stiles head. He couldn't help but close his eyes and think about the old times. The times when his dad would kiss him before he went to school, before bed, and before Mom died.

"You have to be careful not to leave Derek." Deaton spoke up.

"Well, he doesn't seem like he's going anywhere." Stiles chest tightened.

"That's not what I mean. You cannot leave him." Stiles was apparently making some sort of face because Deaton continued. "He's your mate and you're his. You share body energy. If Derek is sick, you must stay next to him or you'll fall sick. When you left, Derek's body energy couldn't reach you and you fainted."

"So what will happen if he stays like this?" Stiles asked. He couldn't imagine life with Derek in a hospital bed. He wouldn't. Deaton didn't say anything at first. He didn't break eye contact but the silence was all Stiles needed. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You may be able to save him." Deaton set down his backpack and got out an older looking book with leather binding. He had seen that book before. Dea ton opened it up to a page and handed it to Stiles.

"Yeah, I might also be Superman." Stiles scoffed. He wasn't going to get his hoped up. There was no way he could save Derek, unless the task was running to the store to get some Ibuprofen.

"Really. He's your mate. That bond runs deeper than blood. Call out to him, talk to him. He might hear you and come back." Deaton was serious.

"But I'm not Clark Kent."

"Stiles, just try it." Stiles looked over at Lydia. Her eyes were serious but she had a smile on her face. He took a deep breath and looked over at Derek. He hadn't really looked at him. He had walked in and sat down next to him, but he hadn't stopped to notice the details of the mans face. He looked tired. His face was heavy and pale. He had a beard starting to grow, which made Stiles smile. He liked it when Derek had a little stubble.

He had dark bags under his eyes and a tube down his mouth. It pained Stiles to see Derek like this. He leaned over more and grabbed Derek's hand. He looked around the room. Melissia had left at some point without saying goodbye. Scott and Lydia were smiling, acting as though he was about to put his dog out of its misery.

He felt his chest get heavy and mouth go dry. He could do this. His dad squeezed his shoulder as though it was a reminder that he was still with him, supporting him. Stiles took a deep breath. He could do this. He needed Derek back. His Derek.

He closed his eyes and raised Derek's hand to his lips. He let his lips hover over the other man's warm body. He could feel his eyes begining to tear.

"Why, Derek?" Stiles choked out. He had tried to remain strong for Derek but he couldn't. It seamed that once the first words were out, the rest started flowing naturally. "You left me. I thought you said you wouldn't ever leave. You're supposed to be here with me. You're my mate, Derek. My fucking mate. If you're sick, I'm sick. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're laying in a hospital bed, where does that leave me? To deal with the funeral? I can't live without you Derek. You made me this way."

Tears fell down the side of Stiles' face as he lowered Derek's hand. He wanted so badly for the man to squeeze him, make some sort of noise, anything. But he didn't. Now, Stiles' couldn't shut up.

"A werewolf is meant to heal, so why aren't you healing? Why can't you get better? Is it because you physically cannot or... Or do you not want to? Derek, if you were unhappy you should have said-" Stiles choked. He was fumbling with his word. He didn't mean to just say what he was thinking but he couldn't take them back.

"You lost your family. I understand you are scared to trust someone again, but if there is is anyone for you to trust, it's me. I may be a simple teenager who can't run a mile in under ten minutes or physically be able to bench press what ever you are lifting, but I can stand next to you while you do those things. I can cheer you on from the side lines.

"I can laugh, make fun of you if you fall, maybe push you back down. I can get jealous of any of the other girls that look at you, maybe even run over and kiss you in front of me. I could wrap my arms around you and-" Stiles stopped. He stopped talking mid sentence. He wasn't going to go down this road. He wasn't going to think about what could be.

"I don't know. Maybe this is all in my head. Maybe, if we weren't where we are now, you wouldn't want me. What if another option comes along, a better one? I know we've talked about this, but a guy can have his doubts, can't he? You're like, an eleven! I'm maybe a seven. Eight on a good day.

You're the epitome of the type of body a guy wants. I mean if you ever come out of this, I am seriously going to try some food play with you. I mean, could you imagine licking whip cream off those abs?"

Stiles heard the throat clearing of someone- probably his dad- telling him to keep this talk between the two.

"Right. Sorry. What I'm trying to say is this- Don't go. Don't leave me. I may be stubborn and thick headed at times. I may be some dork or pest that constantly nags you around telling you what to do.. Or not to do. I may be underaged, but not for too much longer and I doubt my dad would throw you in jail because look at the state you're in-"

"Stiles are you telling me that there is a reason for me to arrest Derek?" Stiles heard his father's voice but kept talking as if he didn't.

"We can find whoever did this to you. Isaac and Allison are out looking right now. You might have seen something, heard something… Please…. Derek. Come back to me. I need to." Stiles took a long shaky breath before opening his eyes. He looked up at Derek to see the same pale, lifeless face he saw before. Weird how warm Derek was but how cold he looked.

Stiles reached out and touched the wolf's face. His brow nitched together and his mind raced. Why was his hand warm, but his head cold? Stiles started taking out the breathing tube down Derek's throat. He had an idea.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing!" He heard Scott's voice as it ran to Derek's bed side, attempting to stop Stiles. But he had already pulled the tube out. Stiles pulled down Derek's hospital gown and noticed the redness of the skin. He looked up at Derek's face. He grabbed Derek's head and turned it towards him. He leaned in, closer to the Alpha.

He waited to get a response, but nothing. He kept leaning in until his lips barely touched the others. He could feel the chill of them just hovering below his own. He licked his lips before gently placing his on Derek's.

They were cold and lifeless even, but they were Derek's. He could tell by the smooth but rough texture. It was weird- how they were like that. They were soft and fluff but he had a habit of biting them when he was thinking too hard. Stiles would have to help him with that. He smiled into the kiss, deepening it. He still had both of his hands on either side of Derek's head, pulling the man closer.

He pulled back resting his forehead against Derek's. His breath hovered over Derek's lips and he felt his heart rate going a mile a minute. Just one simple kiss was all it took for Stiels to forget the rest of the world. He forgot about Derek being shot. He forgot he was still underaged. He forgot there were even people in this room. That was the effect Derek Hale had on Stiles Stilinski.

He wouldn't cry anymore. He leaned down again, pressing his lips to Derek's once more. This time it was more apologetic than before. He poured all of his emotion into this kiss. He was afraid it would be the last.

He was about to pull away when he felt Derek's push back. Stiles' eyes flew open in shock and he pulled away. Derek's eyes were wide and staring back at Stiles. Stiles had never been so happy to see the color of Derek's eyes. For the first time in what felt like forever, he laughed.

* * *

"So I guess this makes you the princess then?" Stiles asked, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, his voice groggy and hoarse.

"I'm saying that you are Aurora, and I am your prince. I woke you up and not even a thank you?" Stiles asked. Derek was sitting up and eating what they called a steak, but it was not nearly as visually appetizing as the one Derek had made them. It looked more like it had been refridgerated for a few weeks, then sent through the wash. Now, it was on Derek's plate.

"I was the one that had the amazing idea to warm you up." Derek didn't say anything, or even look up from his plate, so Stiles took that as an okay to keep talking. "I noticed how your face was cold but the rest of you was warm. You simply needed to warm up your head. My brilliant mind is what saved you and not even a thank you? Werewolves these days…"

He heard Derek give a small growl but Stiles noticed the smile on the wolf's lips.

"D-Did you hear what I said?" Stiles asked, suddenly worried about what he had said. What if Derek was mad at something he said? Oh, God, maybe he heard him spill the beans to the Sheriff.

"Yes." Derek said, eyes locking with Stiles.

"What? You were in a coma, but yet you were able to hear me talking to you about personal things? Geez, I should have never said any of those things. It was a spur of the moment thing… Won't happen again."

"Don't. If you want to talk to me, talk. I liked hearing your voice. I could only hear your voice. I knew there were others in the room, but only able to hear one voice. Yours."

"W-Why? That might have just been-"

"You said it yourself. I'm your mate, Stiles."

"You're smirking! Why you little…" Stiles couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips and he didn't attempt to hide it either. Derek returned the smile. Scott and Isaac walked in right at the moment Stiles was about to break and lean into Derek. Stiles shifted back further into his seat, Derek's eyes still on him.

"Hey, Derek. Glad to see you're looking better." Isaac spoke, looking between Stiles and Derek knowingly. Scott remained just as clueless as ever.

"Anything?" Derek asked pushing the try of food aside. Derek said he didn't have any memory of the shooter and he didn't know of a type of wolfsbane that causes Werewolves to slip into a coma.

"Yeah, actually. I picked up a scent that I recognized." Isaac stepped closer into the room. Scott followed. "It smelt like James Tanner, your neighbor."

Derek's hands clenched into fists and he looked like he was about to stand when Stiles rested his hand on Derek's chest.

"Don't-"

"Stiles!" Derek's voice was loud and harsh. Stiles was surprised that it was even Derek talking. "He's touched you and now he's shot me! He should know as an Alpha-"

"Don't! Derek, I just got you back and you're going to run away again?" Stiles didn't mean for his words to sound more like a plea, but they did. Derek's eyes looked questioningly at Stiles, expecting an answer.

"Did you go to his apartment?" Stiles asked anyone who was listening.

"Yes, he was gone. The door was open when we got there." Stiles didn't have to turn his head to know that Scott had replied.

"See? He left town. You can just let it be." Stiles put on a small smile.

"Why?" Derek sounded angry. "You're protecting _him-_"

"No Derek. I'm protecting you. I don't want you to find him because I don't want you to get hurt! You just woke up! I don't think your body can take that much pressure!" Stiles was yelling now. He wanted his point to get across. Derek didn't say anything.

"We're going to go. I told Allison I'd meet her outside a few minuets ago." Scott looked over at Isaac and practically dragged them out. Stiles could hear them talking but couldn't hear what about. Their voices got softer until they were gone. Derek's eyes locked with Stiles.

"Come here." Derek sounded weak, broken. Stiles got up and sat on the corner of his bed. Derek let out a frustrated sigh. "Come _here._" Derek's voice stressed out the _here _part sounding very agitated.

"Any closer and I'll practically be laying next to you." Wasn't this obvious? Could Derek not tell how small this bed was? As if reading Stiles' thoughts, he scooted over. In the ridiculously small bed, he moved over. Stiles tried to act like it wasn't the cutest thing anyone had ever done. He laid down next to Derek who wrapped his arm around the younger teen. Derek nudged his face into the crook of Stiles' neck and took a deep breath.

"I missed your smell." Derek mumbled. His hand moved over to rest on Stiles chest. Stiles closed his eyes and allowed the wolf to smell him. He found a smile forming on his lips that he couldn't hide. He didn't want to hide. "I missed you." Derek's voice was harsh and there was something in it that wasn't there before. Something Stiles had heard before.

"Oh no no no! No way am I having sex with a sick person NOR in a hospital!" Stiles choked out as Derek's fingers pressed over his nipple. Fuck, don't fall into his temptation Stiles Stilinski! He really tried to stop the moan the slipped past his lips, he really did.

"Make me better..." Derek's voice was hot against Stiles' ear. Dammit. There was no going back after this. Stiles slowly got up off the bed, ignoring Derek's heavy stare. He was afraid Stiles was going to leave. Stiles faced the wall and slipped the material of his shirt int his hands. He was really going to do this? He took a deep breath and pulled the shirt over his head. He threw the material over onto the chair and walked over to the door, locking it.

He looked back at Derek whose intense gaze roamed Stiles' body. Stiles brought his hands down to his belt and slowly undid them. Come on conscience, where are you when a man needs you? Stiles let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor. He knew he face was flushed and he tried to put his hands over his chest.

"Don't do that. Let me see." Derek motioned for him to come over. Stiles bent down and took off his shoes and socks. He took a deep breath before walking over to Derek.

Why was he so nervous? They have had sex many times now but Derek was in control then. He knew what to do with his body that Stiles liked. He couldn't do this. Derek kept his heavy stared, waiting for Stiles to do something, anything. But Stiles didn't know _what _to do. Was he meant to climb onto Derek? That sounded, okay. He leaned onto the bed and climbed over onto Derek. He positioned himself so that he was straddling the older man. Derek pressed his head against Stiles'.

"I missed you." He let out a small voice, so quite that Stiles almost didn't hear it. Stiles pushed back against Derek's forehead.

"I missed you too, sourwolf." Stiles brought his hands up to cup Derek's face, leaning in until their lips met.

Stiles could feel his skin tingling and hairs standing up. He missed this. It had only been a week but Stiles couldn't have felt more lost in that week. He hadn't even realized it himself until now. Now he had been found.

Derek liked against his bottom lip, sucking and humming against it. Stiles pushed his chest against Derek's wanting more. Stiles pushed Derek's head back until Derek would have been looking at the ceiling if not for the face Stiles was pushed up against him. Stiles opened his mouth allowing Derek to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and pushed him closer.

He heard the wolf let out a small moan against Stiles. Stiles pushed against Derek until their lips separated. Stiles was out of breath and Derek tried to kiss him once more. But tonight, Stiles was in charge.

"You shouldn't move too much." Stiles kissed the side of Derek's neck. The man's face no longer had any coldness to it. Stiles left small kisses down Derek's neck, to his chest. Stiles opened the hospital gown until it reveal more of Derek's incredibly toned biceps. He didn't know how to take off this stupid dress thing, but he could work around it.

He sucked and nipped at the soft skin. Derek's arms hadn't left Stiles' side. They were now rubbing up and down his chest. Stiles could tell this wasn't doing anything for either of them. Well, so much for the floor play. Stiles shifted down the bed further, sitting between Derek's open legs.

He lifted up the gown and rested it on his chest. Derek was barely hard. Stiles mouth felt dry. He could do this. He leaned in closer to Derek, whose breath hitched. Stiles wrapped his fingers around the base of Derek's cock. He took the other hand and pressed the tip to his lips. He could do this! Why was he so nervous? He had done this before! Once, but he had still done this!

Funny how Derek was being so submissive today, but last time he did this, he wasn't. Stiles moved his tongue around the head, pressing into the slit. Derek was getting hard. This was good! Stiles hollowed out his cheeks and started to suck more. He moved his hand at the base, slowly pumping it. Derek let out a small moan and put his hands in Stiles' hair.

"You're my anchor." Derek's voice was strong, stopping Stiles. He pulled back an looked up at Derek.

"But you said to not choose people?" Stiles was internally screaming. His heart was beating faster and he tried to hide the grin he wanted to let out. He wasn't to hug wrap his hands around Derek's neck and kiss him. But he just had the man's dick in his mouth, so the other might not feel the same way.

"I could only think of you. I-I heard what you said. I don't know what I'd do without Stiles." Derek was telling the whole truth and nothing but the truth. Stiles flashed a huge, goofy smile.

"Thank you." Stiles leaned back down at Derek's growing erection and pressed his finger into the tip. Derek let out another moan. Stiles took the man into his mouth again. He looked up at Derek and pressed his free hand to Derek's lips. He watched as his fingers disappeared into the older man's mouth and if that wasn't the hottest thing Stiles had ever saw, he doesn't know what is. Derek kept eye contact the whole time he was sucking on Stiles' fingers.

Stiles knew he was done for. He may be in charge, but not for long. He pulled his fingers back, watching as a trail of Derek's saliva fell from his lips. He moaned around Derek. Derek's cock twitched in his mouth and he moaned again. He liked that.

Stiles moved his wet fingers down to his lower back. He looked up to Derek was watching his ever move. He closed his eyes and started bobbing his head up and down. He pressed a finger to his entrance and pushed.

He shifted uncomfortable against Derek. He wasn't any good at this. He pulled off of Derek and re positioned him self. He moved his head closer to Derek's and rested against his neck. He couldn't multitask when it came to sex. He pushed another finger in and focused on opening himself up. He tried not to pay attention to Derek's heavy stare. He was watching ever expression with a deep concern.

Stiles was so focused on his fingers, that he didn't even know Derek was moving his hand until it was on his. Derek pushed Stiles' fingers deeper into him. Stiles let out a small cry. Derek took hold of another finger, slowly thrusting it up to join the others. He pressed his erection against Derek's. Derek pushed back.

The friction was unbelievable. He let Derek take more control than he had planed. He laid his head against Derek's shoulder, panting. He missed Derek's smell, which was weird. He had never missed a smell before. Maybe it was the mating thing? Derek kept leading until Stiles took out his fingers. He took a deep breath and swallowed. He moved Derek's hand and intertwined their fingers together. With his other hand, he moved Derek's cock until it was line up.

He took a deep breath before slowly moving down, pushing his cock further inside. Derek was just sitting there, allowing Stiles to move at his own passe. Once he was full in, Stiles sat still. He couldn't stop shaking. He wasn't scared or afraid. It was the opposite. He was so happy that Derek was okay. That his mate was okay.

He wrapped is arms around Derek's neck and slowly moved his hips up before pushing them back down. He let out a small yelp. There was more pain then pleasure and he was afraid of messing up. He wanted this to be pleasurable for Derek. He kept moving his hips when he felt Derek's hands on his hips.

Stiles opened his eyes to meet Derek's. He had a small smile on his face. He pressed his hands into the Stiles soft skin. He knew Derek would probably leave bruises, but that's what the alpha wanted. He wanted to let Stiles know he was Derek's.

Stiles was totally okay with that.

He allowed Derek to take the lead, moving Stiles' body down into Derek's thrusts. He took his hand and rubbed his own aching cock, but Derek let out a grunt.

"Don't do that. Don't want you to cum early, do we?" Stiles felt his face heat up. What was Derek trying to say? Stiles was about to protest when Derek pulled out completely before thrusting against the spot that made Stile loose all coherent thought. His body shutter and a rather loud moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.

Derek took this as permission to keep going. Stiles lost the ability to think properly and he could ony focus on Derek's movements.

He pressed his back into Derek cheat and rubbed his painful erection against Derek's stomach. He need more friction, he was so fucking close.

His stomach turned at the familiar feeling of a hard knot pressing against his rim.

"D-Derek, y-you can't. Not here... I can't-" Stile was stuttering, unable to get out a conpelete though. His heart was racing and brain turning to mush. And people said not to watch too much TV or your brain would turn to mush. Psh- his brain was already there.

"Fuck, Stiles. I have to. Been... Too long." Derek won't be able to last long at this rate. Stilea heart was beating like crazy and he pulled Derek's hair back getting a grunt from the man. Stiles crashed their lips together. It was sloppy and messy but it wasn't rushed. They were putting their pastion into this kiss as though it was the last kiss they'd ever give each other.

But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered in this moment. They had each other. Whatever challenges lay in the near of far future were just that. Challenges. And they could get over them. They just needed to focus on the here and now.

Derek pushed harder into Stiles making him see stars. He shoved his tongue into the Alpha mouth, wanting more. Derek thrusts were starting to get painful as his knot grew bigger. Derek grabbed the base of Stiles cock and started moving up and down the shaft. He pulled back from the kiss to let out a moan. He wasn't expecting Derek to do that. He thrusted into Derek's fist and pushed deeper on Derek's cock.

He cried out when Derek's knot finically pushed into him. "Fuck! Derek. So fucking full!" Stiles cursed. He was so close - just a little more. Derek was still making small thrusts against his prostate, sending tingles all over Stiles' body. Derek took his thumb and ran it over the head of Stiles' cock and that was it.

Stiles threw his head back and let out a quite scream. He pushed Derek's cock into him further than ever before. He felt like Derek was marking him from the inside. Derek dug his fingers into Stiles' side. Stiles felt warmness entering him. It wasn't a bad feeling, he liked it. He pulled Derek into another sloppy kiss.

They were both completely out of breath. Stiles let his body weight fall into the man bellow him. Stiles didn't know what to say.

"Fuck, I missed your dick." He could feel Derek's chest rumble.

"Thanks Stiles." Derek laughed. Stiles could feel Derek's knot moving inside him as Derek tried to move. Stiles winced as he pushed against Stiles' prostate again.

"I'm not up for a round two so you better not be having any ideas." Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and pushed his fingers against Derek's. Derek's hand was bigger and wider than Stiles. Stiles let his fingers fall in between Derek's and squeeze. Derek returned the gesture.

Things were going to be simpler from here on out. Their life wouldn't be as complicated nor hectic. They wouldn't have a neighbor screwing things up and now they know communication is key. Plus they didn't have to pay a therapist for that information.

Stiles felt his eyelids grown heavy and the sound of Derek's heartbeat was extremely soothing. He really could get used to being in Derek's arms.

He nearly had a heart attach when there was a knock on the door.

"Stiles? Why's this locked?" Stiles recognized the sound of his dads voice outside the door.

Fuck - maybe their life would never stop being complicated

Oh well, that's the life for an Alpha's mate.

* * *

YAY! That's the end of this book!

Now onto the last one! Thank you to everyone whose been reading and enjoys it! Would love some feed back- ignore any errors right now! I'm gonna have another look at it tonight but I'm currently on a plane so if there are any errors, blame autocorrect.

Thank you guys! See you in the next book- _Mated_

It will be a Mpreg and it will be either set in college or a few years after college. I have yet to decide :)


End file.
